The Lucky Ones
by donna79
Summary: Sometimes everything you have isn't enough. This is the story of holding on to a love worth keeping. Sequel to Wicked Game.
1. Separate Lives, Miles Apart

Story Title: The Lucky Ones 

**Chapter Title: Separate Lives, Miles Apart**

Summary: Sometimes everything you have just isn't enough. This is the story of holding onto a love worth keeping. Sequel to Wicked Game. Takes place four years later.

Nothing can prepare you for the last few months of college before you venture off into the Real World. The sudden realization that you are fast approaching adulthood is more mind numbing than the fact that everything you do from here on out will forever make a mark on your life. If you're lucky you will have a support system strong enough to help you through it all. This is the story of ten friends. And the trials and tribulations they have to go through to stay together. Every friend plays a role in this story. There is David, the strong one who everyone depends on for all the answers. There is Ryan, he is unassuming; and smarter than he lets on. There is also Jason, the pessimist who thinks the world will suddenly fall down around him if he doesn't keep things together. Then there is Jack, the leader and the one that keeps them all together. Michael is the optimistic one who keeps everyone from feeling like things are too hard to handle. Tony is the smartass who makes everyone laugh when things are too stressed. Sean keeps Tony in line when his mouth gets the best of him. Ethan is the peacemaker that hates when everyone fights. Sarah is the only girl in this group, but hates when she isn't treated like one of the guys. She's used to it by now. John is the loner, that doesn't keep in touch as much as he should. He's had a lot to deal with in the past few years.

These friends are spread out across the country and are desperately trying to stay friends despite the distance. Some are closer than others and some wish they were closer than others. They have given up a lot to be where they are. Jason gave up his dream school to be close to Sarah. He also took summer courses so that he cold graduate with her. Michael has moved out of his dorms and into an apartment close to Ryan's school so that they would be closer.

They seem to have it all. But some of them wished that they had more. Ethan isn't over the heartache of losing the love of his life. John is dealing with it in other ways. Jack misses David more than he has ever missed anyone in his entire life. They have separate lives that are at separate ends of the country. Sean wants more than Tony is willing to give. Tony would give him the world if he could. What he doesn't know is that all Sean wants is his trust.

Jason plans to move to California once he graduates to start his music career. Sarah is willing to go wherever he goes to see that he has everything he has ever wanted. David plans to stay in New York despite Jacks' pleads to move to California. Ryan still has more school ahead of him. He had surprised everyone by declaring that he was going to Medical School. No one is more proud of him than Michael.

Can these friends make it through the changes that lie before them? Only time will tell. But if they do they will be stronger and closer than they have ever been before.

XXXX

Blink was hunched over his desk typing his last term paper of the semester when someone knocked on his door. He called for them to come in without looking up from his laptop. He heard the door open then footsteps behind him. Hands rested on his shoulders as he felt fingers kneading the stiffness from them. He sighed in contentment as a smile spread across his face.

"I better not tell my boyfriend how much I'm enjoying this."

"I promise I won't tell him." Mush said with a laugh.

Blink lifted his head to look up at him still smiling. He could take a break; he was almost done anyway. He pushed his chair back before following Mush over to the bed. He looked over at the clock as he lay next to Mush on the bed. It was almost one; he didn't realize it had gotten so late. Mush had been staying over a lot recently. Blink was lucky he had gotten a single room this year. He didn't have anyone to answer to.

XXXX

Sarah reached for her alarm clock blindly as it rang shrilly. Skittery reached over her to turn it off himself. She turned over on her back with a groan. It didn't seem like that long ago they had gotten into bed. She would just have to put her foot down the next time he wanted to stay at the bar until closing time. He ran a hand down her arm trying to get her to open her eyes. She sighed before opening her eyes.

"Morning." He said with a smile.

"Morning." She said returning the smile.

One of these days she was going to have to tell her parents that they were living together. She had been putting it off for the past six months. It was a conversation she wasn't looking forward to. But she was going to enjoy things while they lasted. Skittery's lips brushed against her temple before he got out of bed. She watched him as walked out of the room. Things were definitely going good for them.

XXXX

David walked into his one bedroom apartment seeing the answering machine light blinking. He pushed the play button as he tossed his keys on the coffee table.

"Dave it's me, just letting you know you're it. And that I'm tired of playing phone tag. I miss you. Call me when you get a chance. I love you." Jack said before hanging up.

David smiled as he picked up the phone. He dialed Jacks' number from memory. The phone rang three times before Jack picked up.

"David?" He asked breathlessly.

"I thought your voice-mail was about to kick in."

"Sorry. I had to make a mad dash from the kitchen to the living room."

"I miss you too."

"There's this guy in my Economics class that sounds just like you. I swear I've almost slipped and called him David more times than I can count." He said with a laugh.

"How's studying going?"

"Slow. The good news is, I only have one paper this week. Then I'm free of this jail until April."

"Are you coming home for Spring Break?"

"Yeah. I should be home this weekend."

"I can't wait."

"Me either." Jack said with a sigh.

"I better let you go. Blink and Mush should be here soon. We're going out to dinner with Specs. He's back in town."

"Call me later."

"I will. I love you."

"I love you too Dave."

David hung up as the doorbell rang. He was out the door a few minutes later but he still thought about what Jack had said. They had the summer together. Then Jack would be going back to California. He had a job lined up starting in the fall. It was hard to believe that he was the first of them to find a job. The software design company had hired him without interviewing him because one of his professor's had recommended him. Things were starting to look up for him. Now if only that would happen to everyone else they would be fine.


	2. Not Giving Up

What do you do when the person you love pushes you away? You push back just as hard. Some people might give up, but not Spot Conlon. He had worked too hard and put too much on the line to get hurt. Race was just going to have to realize that he wasn't going anywhere. No matter how many times he told him to back off. It wasn't in his nature to give up. He was going to do everything he could to make Race see that he wasn't going anywhere.

Spot didn't know when things had changed between them. He didn't understand what he had done wrong. Or if Race just had a problem with people in general. He was spending more time at his sisters lately. She had called to let Spot know how he was doing and that she was honestly trying to get him to come home. She wasn't working fast enough in his opinion.

Spot had noticed a change a few weeks ago when Race had started classes again. He had been taking classes at the Community College ever since that summer. It had gotten to the point where he was at school more than he was at home, whenever he decided to come home that is. Spot needed to have a talk with him about where they stood. But how do you bring it up without sounding like your nagging or possessive? Because those were two things Spot wasn't. He had always trusted Race. Up until a few weeks ago Race had never done anything to make him think anything was wrong.

The front door opening made Spot stick his head out the kitchen door. Race stood in the foyer toeing off his shoes as he put his keys on the table. Spot dried his hands on a towel deciding that he would finish washing the dishes later. He made his way down the hall as Race looked through the mail. He leaned against the wall watching as Race set the mail down. Race's eyes met his as he pushed himself away from the wall. Race stood in front of him with his arms folded over his chest looking him up and down. Spot pulled him to him without a word. He held onto him until he put his hands between them to push Spot away.

Race made his way into the kitchen while Spot went into the living room. If Race was going to give him the silent treatment than fine, he could do that too. Even if he didn't want to. He needed to call someone and get advice as to how to deal with the situation. Or maybe he could wait until Jack came home and he could ask him himself, if he could wait that long.

Race came into the room carrying two beers. He handed one to Spot then opened the one for himself. Spot looked over at him wondering what was going on. Race silently put his feet in Spot's lap before leaning against the arm of the couch.

"How was class?"

"Good. I got my paper back."

"The one I helped you with?" Spot said beginning to massage Race's feet.

"Yeah." Race said with a sigh.

"How'd you do on it?" He asked applying pressure to the heels of Race's feet.

"I got an A."

"That's great."

"Thanks for helping me."

"You staying tonight?"

Spot closed his eyes wishing he could take back what he had just said. Race opened his eyes giving him a credulous look. Spot sighed before shaking his head.

"Do you not want me here?" Race asked putting his feet on the floor.

"I didn't say that. It's just I never know when you're going to be here or not lately. You're always at your sisters."

"I'm here now aren't I?" Race said sarcastically.

"I don't want to fight with you." Spot said trying to remain calm.

"Well you have a fucked up way of showing it." Race said before rising from the couch.

He walked out of the room before Spot could say anything. The bedroom door slammed shut letting Spot know he would be sleeping on the couch tonight. He shook his head in frustration wishing things could be different.

XXXX

Jack hadn't been expecting the phone to ring in the middle of the night. He also hadn't expected it to be Spot asking for relationship advice. He had listened patiently before calmly reminding Spot that it was four in the morning. After promising that he would call him back at a reasonable hour he fell back against the pillows. There was no way he was going to be able to fall back to sleep. He looked at the clock before throwing his legs over the side of the bed. It was almost five, which meant that it was almost eight in New York. Since it was Monday he knew David didn't have class until that afternoon. Maybe he would on the computer. And if he wasn't Jack could always call him.

Jack made a pot of coffee as he waited for his computer to warm up. This was the earliest he had been up in years. He had gone to great measures to take classes that didn't start until later in the day. Since he had started college he hadn't been to class before eleven. And now he was up at dawn. The things he did for his friends. His homepage opened and his IM list popped up a few seconds later. Specs was on, but not David. Jack put up an away message before checking his e-mail. He dialed David's number hoping he wasn't still asleep.

"Hello?" David said sounding breathless.

"Hey Hot Stuff."

"Jack?"

"I would hope no one else would call you that!" Jack said with a laugh.

"What are you doing up this early?" David asked sounding confused.

"You can blame Conlon."

"Ah, gotcha."

"Is anybody else there?"

"Sarah and Skitts are here."

"What are they doing there?"

"They got out for Spring Break early. They came here instead of going home."

"Are they both in the room?"

"Yeah." David said slowly.

"Tell them to beat it. I wanna talk to you."

"I am going to tell my sister and one of my best friends to leave just because you want to have phone sex. Sorry."

"You're mean!" Jack said loud enough for Sarah and Skittery to hear.

The two of them all but ran out of the room making David laugh.

"You got rid of them."

"Good, now where were we?"

"I was telling you I wasn't going to have phone sex."

"Why not!?" Jack asked sounding agitated.

"Because I have an emergency meeting at the paper. I have to leave in a few minutes. But I promise I'll make it up to you this weekend."

"I'm gonna hold you to that." Jack said with a sigh.

"I'm looking forward to it."

Jack was able to talk David into staying on for a few more minutes before he let him go. It was better than nothing.

XXXX

Dutchy lay in bed watching the man next to him sleep. He hadn't been looking for a boyfriend when he found Seth. He had been looking for someone to take his mind off of Specs. He had thrown their relationship out the window because of one drunken night. But Seth was different from the rest of the guys he had hooked up with in the past year. He reminded Dutchy of what it was like to be somewhat happy. He wouldn't be happy until Specs decided that he wanted to be apart of his life again. He wasn't going to hold his breath waiting for that to happen. He had screwed up, he was man enough to own up to it. Seth stirred next to him pulling him from his thoughts.

"John?"

That was something else, to Seth he was John. To everyone that had known him since middle school he was Dutchy. He still had trouble letting Seth into certain parts of his life. He knew he would eventually drive him away. But he wasn't ready to be that open with him. He looked over at him giving him a small smile.

"You okay?"

"Yeah."

"You're cell phone rang earlier. I didn't think you would mind if I answered it."

"That's fine. Who was it?"

"Someone named David. He wanted to know if you were coming home for Spring Break."

He hadn't heard from any of them since last summer. Even then he hadn't had much contact with them. It was his own fault. He was the one who had distanced himself from them. All so he wouldn't have to see Specs. Or have to see the hurt look in his eyes when he saw him.

"Are you going to call him?"

"Later. I'll call him later."

"I just didn't want you think that I hadn't given you the message on purpose."

Seth turned on his side to face him. He brushed his fingers down Dutchy's arm making him to turn to face him. He leaned in bridging the gap between them before brushing his lips to Dutchy's. Little did he know that Dutchy was thinking of someone else. Someone who was always at the back of his mind. Someone that he had been trying to forget for the past year and a half.


	3. Some Things Are Better Left Alone

Chapter Title: Some Things Are Best Left Alone 

Specs didn't know how he had been talked into coming home. He had every intention of spending his Spring Break hold up in his apartment avoiding everyone and everything. He didn't any reason to go home. He had gone home a few weeks ago for his dad's wedding. That had been a nightmare, because now he not only had a stepmother that didn't like him but he had three stepbrothers that refused to leave him alone when he was home. Hadn't he been through enough?

Apparently not, because he sat in the back of David's Jeep watching the scenery pass by as David and Mush talked in the front seat. He hadn't expected the two of them to show up at his apartment in the middle of the night and Shanghai him into coming with them. He had put up a fight, but Mush was almost a foot taller and outweighed him by sixty pounds. You don't mess with someone like that when the odds are against you.

David looked in the rear view mirror to check on Specs. He was slouched in his seat with his arms crossed over his chest. His scowl alone was enough to make David feel sorry for him. But he had to get him home. Dutchy was coming home, and they had things that they needed to sort out. If they didn't Specs would just get worse. No one knew what had happened between them, but whatever it was it had to be bad. No one breaks up with the person they've been with for six years over nothing. No one had seen it coming.

Everyone would ask questions. That's what they had done after Dutchy told them what had happened. Specs had had to change his number and his e-mail address before he closed himself off from them for six months before he started talking to them again. Now he wished he in Boston in apartment shutting out he rest of the world. What if he ran into Dutchy? He hadn't seen him since they broke up. He had heard Dutchy had spent last summer interning at a record label in California. He had said that he would move out there once Skittery decided to try to start his music career. So Specs just had to make it through the next two weeks and he would be fine. Dutchy probably wouldn't even come home. He could hope right?

XXXX

Dutchy stood in Jack's living room wondering why he had come home. Seth sat on couch that Dutchy stood next to. No one had said anything since they had shown up. Jack was the one who had invited him over, so why was he acting like a jerk? Okay, so maybe Dutchy hadn't mentioned that he would be bringing his boyfriend with him. But he couldn't tell Seth that he couldn't come with him. He had been so excited about meeting Dutchy's friends. Dutchy hadn't expected him to say yes when he invited just hours before his plane left for New York. But he had, and Dutchy couldn't take back what he had said.

His parents had been nice enough to Seth. But his mom had pulled him aside and asked him about Specs. She still held out hope that they would get back together. She kept pictures of them on the mantle. Dutchy had ran through the living room at break neck speed trying to get rid of them before he let Seth come in the room.

Jack sat across the room staring at Dutchy wondering what was going through his head. He should have known better than to expect Dutchy to wait for Specs to come around. No one had tried harder than David to get the two of them back together. And now he had brought Jack in on it. He was a little apprehensive about what was going to happen when David and Mush showed up with Specs. How was he going to react? Jack had a feeling he wasn't going to be as receptive as everyone else.

A car door slammed outside and Jack walked to the window to see who it was. Specs was walking up the walkway and Jack was at the door before he could get to the bottom of the stairs.

"Goldstein, how you been?" Jack asked as Specs walked past him.

"Fine." Specs said giving him an uneasy look.

Specs started towards the living room but Jack put a hand on his shoulder stopping him. Specs gave David a panicked look over Jack's shoulder.

"You're twenty-one now right?"

"As of a month ago." Specs said nodding his head.

"Let's get a beer." Jack said steering him towards the kitchen.

"Okay." Specs said sounding unsure of himself.

"Mush you can go in the living room. David can you come with us?"

David followed them into the kitchen wondering what had gotten into Jack. Specs sat at the table nursing his beer as Jack hopped up on the counter. David stood next to Jack leaning against the counter.

"I wanted to warn you about something before you went into the living room." Jack said breaking the silence.

"Okay." Specs said with a nervous laugh.

"Dutchy is here."

"I figured he'd be in town." Specs said sadly.  
"You don't understand. He is here, in the living room."

"What?" Specs said rising from his chair.

Mush came into the room with a confused look on his face. He sat next to Specs wondering what was going on.

"What's wrong Mush?" David asked giving him a worried look.

"Dutchy's here."

"Yeah Jack just told us." David said as Specs started pacing the room.

"No you don't understand--"

"Mush, just stop. Don't say another word." Jack said giving him a warning look.

"No, what were you going to say?" Specs said turning to face him.

Mush looked at Jack giving him a worried look. Jack sighed before hopping down from the counter.

"Dutchy brought someone with him."

"What do you mean?" David asked folding his arms across his chest.

"He brought his boyfriend."

"I'm gonna kill him!" David said walking to the door.

Mush went after him leaving Jack alone with Specs. Specs stood frozen where he was looking more pathetic than Jack had ever seen him. Jack felt sorry for him. David had told him about how hard Specs had been taking things since they broke up. Specs still had issues trusting people. Jack stared at him with a worried look. Specs sat back down at the table before letting out a sigh.

This never would have happened if they had all left things alone. No one had set out to make things worse. They thought the two of them had gone long enough without talking. Maybe now they would be able to work out their differences.

Yelling could be heard from the living room and Jack silently left the room. When he walked back into the living room Dutchy was backed into a corner with David staring him down. Mush was trying his hardest to hold David back, but all he was accomplishing was tearing David's shirt.

"When were you planning to tell us you were bringing someone?" David asked his face inches from Dutchy's.

"Why should I explain myself to you?" Dutchy yelled trying to move away.

"You knew Specs would be here? Don't you care about his feelings?"

"What was I supposed to join a monastery after he broke up with me?"

"You're an asshole you know that? Why didn't any of us see it before now?"

"I don't know why didn't you?"

"David back off."

David looked over his shoulder to see Specs standing in the doorway. He let Dutchy walk past him without breaking eye contact with Specs.

"I'm gonna take off." Specs said just above a whisper.

"It's another ten miles to your house." Mush said giving him a questioning look.

"I've got time. Don't worry I'll be fine."

"Go ahead walk away. It's what you do best." Dutchy said from across the room.

Specs stopped in his tracks before turning around again. He was across the room before anyone could stop him.

"Do you want to do this now?"

"Specs--" Jack said trying to get in between them.

Specs put up a hand to stop him before shaking his head.

"He wants to do this then fine. Lets bring it all out."

"I don't have anything else to say to you." Dutchy said folding his arms over his chest.

"You never did. You'd rather keep it inside. At least then you can hide from it, right?"

"How many times do I have to apologize before you accept it?"

"When I see that you mean it."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"You had been looking for a way out for two years before we broke up. I gave you what you wanted."

"John what is he talking about?" Seth said from the couch.

Specs turned to look at him not noticing him before. He looked him up and down before rolling his eyes.

"I don't think we've met. I'm Ethan." Specs said stretching out his hand.

"Seth. You're Ethan?" Seth said shaking Specs' hand.

"So he has mentioned me?"

"Just in his sleep."

Specs dropped Seth's hand like something had bit him before turning back to Dutchy. He shook his head before letting out a sigh.

"You two want to fill us in on what's going on?" Jack asked from next to them.

"There's nothing to explain. He got what he wanted. While I was left to clean up the mess, as usual."

"Oh yeah, you're real responsible." Dutchy said sarcastically.

"I wasn't the one who cheated on you. Remember that?" Specs said fighting back the urge to hit Dutchy.

The room was filled with silence and tension. Specs shook his head before walking out of the room. Dutchy sat down next to Seth with a scowl etched across his face. Everyone stared at him like they didn't know him. David left the room after hearing the front door slam. The door opened and shut again a few seconds later. Jack broke the silence when he asked Dutchy and Seth to leave. Seth shot up off the couch and quickly walked into the foyer. Dutchy slowly trudged after him with his hands in his pockets.

No one had been expecting what had just happened to happen. But now that it was out in the open they wished that they could turn back time and change the course of how things had turned out. Specs was honestly getting better. He hadn't been out on a date since they broke up but he was working towards that. Hopefully one day they would be able to be in the same room without fighting.

XXXX

Later that night Jack watched David get ready for bed. His dad was working the night shift and David had told his parents that he would be staying at Jack's anyway so no one thought anything of it. He knew he needed to talk to David about moving to California after graduation. It wasn't like Jack could move back to New York. He had a once in a lifetime chance that not many people got. His professor had had to do a lot of talking to get him this job and he wasn't going to turn it down. So the only other option was for David to come to California. That was easier said than done. David had always wanted to work for the New York Times or The Daily News. He had an interview with both coming up that summer. Opportunities like that didn't come along everyday.

David lay next to Jack watching him as he read later that night. He knew something was bothering Jack. And it wasn't just Specs and Dutchy. He put his magazine aside and turned to face him.

"Jack?"

"Hmm?" Jack asked looking at him over the top of his book.

"Is something bothering you?"

"No." Jack said in an even tone.

"Then what are you thinking about?"

Jack sighed before putting his book on his nightstand. He turned to face David before propping his head in his hand. He should just be up front, it wouldn't hurt anyone just to bring it up.

"I think you should move out to California."

"We've had this discussion already Jack."

"And neither of us are getting anywhere." Jack said giving him a blank look.

"Who says things won't work out? They've worked for the past three years."

"I know. But what happened earlier made me think."

"I would never cheat on you."

"None of us thought Dutchy would cheat on Specs either."

"No answer I give is going to make you happy. So can we not have this conversation?"

"Fine." Jack said rolling over and folding his arms under his head.

David sighed knowing that it was going to be a long night. Jack was the king of sulking. He was even better than Skittery. David never knew what to say to him when he was like this. So he turned out his light and turned to face Jack before getting situated under the blanket. He looked at him one last time before closing his eyes. Hopefully things wouldn't be tense the entire time they were home.


	4. Questions Answered

Chapter Title: Questions Answered 

**AN: FF is being pain in the ass, so I hope I'm able to load this. It won't let me update Sacrifice, which is really starting to tick me off. I've been trying to put it up since early this morning. **

Specs stood in the crowd waiting for the Dean to finish his speech. He couldn't believe he had graduated. He gripped his diploma firmly in his hand as he looked out across the room with pride. He knew most of his graduating class considering how small it was. He didn't plan on going to any of the graduation parties he had been invited to. He wanted to hurry up and get home. He needed to be around his true friends, the ones that knew him better than anyone. He needed Skittery, David and Mush. Hell he even wanted to see Blink.

David had apologized repeatedly about forcing him into seeing Dutchy two months ago. Specs hadn't gotten over the fight that they had had. But that wasn't David's fault. It was Specs' fault for not dealing with it. Jack had even called to check on him. Which didn't happen often so he would take that as a sign that everyone cared.

The Dean finally ended his speech and everyone threw their hats in the air. Specs let out an excited yell as one of his friends jumped on his back. He turned his head to see Blink. He stared at him with wide eyes.

"What you thought you'd be the first one to graduate? No such luck pal. Me and David graduated yesterday." He said with a laugh.

"Get off of me moron." Specs said playfully shrugging him off.

"Hey Specs." David said from behind him.

"Hey Dave." He said with a smile.

Specs' dad and step mom soon joined the three of them. He wished his mom were still alive so that she could be apart of this. But no amount of wishing would bring her back. He was brought back to reality when his dad said that he wanted to take pictures. They posed for a few pictures before Specs was able to get them away. The three of them piled into David's car to make their way home. Home, they wouldn't be to get their fast enough in Specs' eyes.

XXXX

Around that time Dutchy was finishing his last exam in Colorado. He'd had a lot of explaining to do when he and Seth got back. Not half as much as he'd had to do to his parents. He'd honestly thought his parents would be happy that he had moved on. But they still held out hope that Specs would eventually take him back. He would have to talk to him for that to happen. He wasn't going to hold his breath waiting for that to happen.

Seth had just recently started to trust him again. He had said that Dutchy wanted to see him that summer than he would have to come to California to see him. If not than he would see him when he moved there in the fall. Dutchy had done a lot of thinking while he was home. He had alienated himself from his real friends. He wanted to stay friends with them, Specs included. He was just going to have to grovel when he got home.

XXXX

Mush was packing up the last of his things when David, Blink and Specs showed up. Unlike the rest of them he didn't have a graduation. At least not one like you would expect. He was finally done with school and was ready to be out in the real world. He'd done a lot of thinking in the past few weeks. He was ready for whatever life threw at him. He could take it, he had Blink and he had his friends. That was all he needed.

Blink stood next to him in the empty apartment. He had spent the past two years here. It looked bigger now that it was empty. Blink draped an arm over his shoulders bringing him out of his thoughts. Mush looked over at him giving him a satisfied smile.

"We'll find a nicer place than this when we come back."

"It won't be the same though."

"I know it won't. But we'll be together. I won't have to leave at the end of the night. And you won't have to come to a dorm room to see me."

"No more sharing a single bed."

"I actually liked that." Blink said with a smile.

"I'm glad one of us did." Mush said giving him a weird look.

David was holding the elevator for them so he stuck his head out the door and cleared his throat. They made their way down the hall hand in hand as the walked towards the elevator. The four of them had one more stop to make before they could head home. They would have to go out of the way to pick Sarah and Skittery, but it was worth it to have part of the group together again.

XXXX

Sarah sat on the couch watching Skittery pace the room. She had learned to accept that he got nervous easily. Usually she was able to calm him down with very little trouble. But she had given up trying ten minutes ago. He kept mumbling under his breath, which took her off guard. He only did that when something was really wrong. It worried her knowing that he wouldn't open up and tell her what was wrong.

What could be so bad that he couldn't tell her? She finally got frustrated and left the room when he passed by her for the tenth time in five minutes. She was in the kitchen when someone knocked on the door. She sighed hoping that he would snap out of it when he noticed that someone was there. By the time she rounded the corner Skittery had the door open and was pulling David into their bedroom. Mush, Blink and Specs watched in confusion.

"He'll talk to my brother and yet he can't say two words to me." She said rolling her eyes.

"You don't know what's wrong with him?" Mush asked looking concerned.

"I've been trying to get him to talk to me all day." She said shaking her head.

The four friends went into the living room trying to figure out what was going on. Skittery called Sarah's name as David walked back into the room. She sighed before walking into the bedroom and closing the door. Skittery sat on the bed with his hands on his knees. He was looking down at his feet gathering the courage to look Sarah in the eye.

She made her way over to him and sat next to him on the bed. She ran a hand down his back as he let out a couple of slow easy breaths. He sighed before turning his head to look at her. She gave him a worried look before smiling.

"You okay?"

"I've just got a lot on my mind."

"You wanna talk about it?" She asked still rubbing his back.

He nodded before turning to face her. He opened his mouth, then closed it again a few seconds later. He did that a few more times before Sarah laughed nervously.

"You know for someone who can get up and sing in front of people he doesn't even know you're scaring me right now."

"Sorry." He said with a laugh.

He ran his hands through his hair before Sarah pulled them into her lap. She looked him in the eye giving him a encouraging look.

"I need to ask you something."

"Okay."

He mumbled something under his breath before clearing his throat.

"Will you marry me?" He said gathering all the confidence he had.

Sarah's eyes widened in surprise as Skittery pulled his hands from hers. He reached into his nightstand and pulled out a box. He opened the box making Sarah gasp. It was antique ring that looked like the one Sarah had seen his grandmother wear. She had died a few months before so it was possible that it could be the same one. The diamond in the center gleamed as the light caught it. The sapphires on the sides caught her attention making her think of stars in the sky on a clear night.

"Sarah?" Skittery asked sounding scared.

Sarah looked up meeting his eyes. His eyes were pleading with her to answer him.

"Yes." She said throwing her arms around his neck.

He pulled her to him and let out a shaky laugh. He had worried over nothing. Maybe Sarah was right, he needed to work on being more laid back. It was something that needed to be done before they got married.


	5. Do I Really Have to Ask Twice?

**Chapter Title: Do I Really Have to Ask Twice?**

**AN: I wasn't planning on putting this up until next week but I decided to post it early. I hope you all like it.**

It felt good to be home. Even if was only for the summer. Jack had the entire summer to try and talk David into moving to California. He didn't know how much longer he could survive without seeing him everyday. College had been hell; luckily he had been able to talk David into buying a webcam so that he could see him when he missed him too much. He couldn't understand why David was being so stubborn. Sarah and Skittery were moving out there after they got married. Dutchy would be out there. Okay, so maybe David and Dutchy weren't on speaking terms right now. But when they did start talking again he would have someone else out there. But Jack liked to think that he was enough.

His first night home was spent catching up with friends he hadn't seen in a while. The next night he had called David and asked him to come over. He still hadn't left two days later. Jack wasn't the type to get attached easily, but he couldn't help it with David. He needed him more than he had ever needed anyone. He wasn't the same when David wasn't around. He liked to think David was the same way, which was why he couldn't understand why David was so insistent on staying in New York. Did he not care for Jack the way he used to? Had he met someone else?

Jack shook the thoughts from his head as he watched his lover sleep next to him. David would be upfront and honest with him if something like that had happened. No matter how much it hurt the both of them. David turned over on his side facing Jack but didn't open his eyes. Jack smiled still watching him. David draped an arm over his chest before opening one eye. He sighed before closing them again. Jack pulled him closer to him before running a hand down his back. He massaged the kinks and knots making David moan.

"We have to get out of bed soon or later." Jack said against David's neck.

"I don't want to." David said sounding like a two year old.

"Didn't you promise your mom that you would come home today?"

David sighed before nodding his head. Someone knocked on the door making them pull apart. Jack threw his legs over the side of the bed searching for his boxers. David watched him as he walked across the room. Spot stood out in the hall looking tired and miserable. Jack grabbed a shirt before walking out the door. David got dressed and was in the kitchen a few minutes later. Jack and Spot sat at the table as Spot told Jack what had been going on.

"I'm gonna go. But I'll call you later." David said grabbing his car keys from off the counter.

Jack watched him leave and Spot rolled his eyes.

"Go after him."

"You sure?" Jack asked giving him a quizzical look.

"I'm not going anywhere. Go say goodbye to your boyfriend."

"I'll be back in two minutes." Jack said rising from his chair.

Jack caught up to David just as he opened his car door. Jack put a hand on his shoulder and spun him around. David looked up at him with worried eyes.

"You haven't kissed me this morning."

David smiled as he wrapped his arms around Jack's neck pulling him to him. It started out innocent, but soon turned into a gropefest. With teeth clashing as tongue's dueled. David was the first to pull away. He looked Jack in the eye with a smile.

"That'll work. I'll talk to you later."

They had both agreed that they wouldn't see each other for the next few days so that David could spend time with his family before they went to California for the weekend. David might not be willing to live with Jack, but he was willing to help him find a place to live. It would give them some much needed and deserved alone time. Jack watched him pull out of the driveway and waved before he drove down the street. He would take what time he could get.

XXXX

Spot walked into the apartment hearing Race in the bedroom. He walked down the hall and leaned against the doorframe. Race moved around the room pulling things from the closet. There was a duffel bag and a couple of suitcases open on the bed and a box sitting open on the floor. Spot walked to the bed wondering what was going on. Race ignored him going about what he was doing.

"Race?" Spot asked in a weak voice.

Race didn't even acknowledge that he was there. Spot cut him off as he made his way to the closet again. They collided as Race put his hands in between them to keep Spot back.

"What is going on?" Spot asked trying to keep his cool.

"What does it look like?" Race replied without looking at him.

"Why are you leaving?"

"I can't do this anymore." Race said moving around Spot.

Spot spun around and grabbed hold of the collar of his shirt. He pulled him back to him before spinning him around to face him.

"What do you mean you can't do this anymore? You've been shutting me out for months. If anyone should be tired of this it's me!" Spot yelled getting in his face.

"This isn't working." Race said shaking his head.

Spot tightened his grip on the back of Race's shirt pulling him closer.

"I want answers and I want them now." Spot said glaring at him.

"I don't have to explain myself to you."

"I want to know what I did wrong!" He said before shoving Race away from him.

His knuckles were white from clutching Race's shirt. He shouldn't have done that. Getting angry wasn't going to solve anything.

"We want different things."

"You're damn right we do. I want to spend my life with you. I don't know what the hell you want anymore." He said sitting down on the bed.

Race went back to packing his things. Five minutes later he was done and was standing at the door. It wouldn't do him any good to wait for Spot to come and say goodbye. So he walked out the door silently. In the bedroom Spot sat in the same spot Race had left him in. Tears stung the back of his eyes as he remembered all the things they had gone through together. He hadn't seen this coming. He had been trying to get through to Race since March and now he was gone. He thought of all the times he wanted to sit Race down and force him to tell him what was going on. Why hadn't he done it? Maybe then he would have been able to help him. There wasn't anything he could do now. He'd wait a few days and try to call him. If he tried to talk to him he'd end up saying something he would regret later.

XXXX

David sighed as he sat at kitchen table talking to his parents. He trusted their opinions so he asked them what they thought he should do about Jack wanting him to move to California.

"What do you want to do?" Mayer asked sitting across from him.

"I want to work the New York Times or maybe The Journal."

"Then make Jack see that." Esther said from the sink.

"If I tell him I want to stay here I don't know how he'll react."

"If he loves you than he'll be willing to make things work." Mayer said giving him a reassuring smile.

David nodded knowing his parents would want what was best for him. Now all he had to do was tell Jack. He'd wait until after they got back from California. If he didn't like it then they would have about it when the time came. He would make the best of the little they had together. He wasn't going to give up just because they were opposite ends of the country…again.


	6. The Silent Treatment Always Works

Chapter Title: The Silent Treatment Always Works 

Jack had planned on giving David one last hard sell about moving to California. But David had made it clear when he mentioned that he had an interview with the editor of the New York Times the Monday after they got home. Jack had it all figured out he was going to take David on a tour of California. He wanted to show him how things could be out here if he just gave them a chance. They could have a chance to really make things work. Jack was growing tired of always being the one to come and see David. David hadn't come to see him even once the entire time they were in college.

Jack had been on the first flight home when Les had been in a car accident the fall of last year. He had stayed by David's side as his family waited to hear anything about how Les was doing. Luckily, he had only broken his leg and had a mild concussion. Jack was on a plane back to California the next morning without a complaint because he hadn't gotten to spend time alone with David.

Now David was the one that wasn't talking. They had spent half the night last night fighting. But unlike usual, Jack had been the one to walk away. He had decided to sleep out in the common room of the hotel room they had rented for the weekend. When he woke up that morning David was gone. He hadn't even left a note. Why couldn't he see that they were having problems? They needed to be in the same state for longer than a few weeks to work things out. With Jack's time in New York coming to an end in less than a month it didn't look like things were going to be resolved soon.

XXXX

Spot stared at the phone willing it to ring. He hadn't seen or talked to Race since he had left four days before. He had tried calling his sister; she had been just as surprised as Spot had been to find out what had happened. She promised that she would call him as soon as she heard from Race. He had called Blink more times than he could count and he always made some excuse as to why he couldn't talk. That let Spot know that he knew something.

Spot grabbed his keys deciding to go over to Blink's to get some answers. He had been nice long enough. He was tired of being jerked around.

XXXX

Mush sat on his parents porch with Blink when they saw Spot's car speed past them. Blink's eyes followed the car with his eyes before shaking his head.

"Let me use your phone." He said holding out his hand.

"Ryan don't get in the middle of it. You've done enough as it is."

Blink didn't reply, he just kept his hand outstretched. Mush sighed before fishing his phone out of his pocket. He handed it to Blink who stood to walk down the stairs. He walked out of Mush's earshot while he talked to Race. He handed his phone back to him without looking at him.

"What?"

"Tony wants me to be there."

"Why? It's not your fault he's being a prick."

"I don't want to argue with you. I'll see you later." He said leaning down to quickly kiss Mush before turning to walk down the walkway.

Mush shook his head as he watched Blink walk away. He would never understand why Blink thought he had to get in the middle of everything. Mush knew his limits. He hadn't seen Race since the night he showed up at Blink's without warning. He had understood without Blink having to say a word that he needed to be there for his friend. Mush was Race's friend too, but he knew not to mess with him when he was mad. It was like playing with fire, you were bound to get burned.

XXXX

David fumbled with the card trying to unlock the door. He hadn't expected to be gone all day. He also hadn't expected to get lost for three hours. It just went to show that he wasn't cut out to live in California. And that he should have waited for Jack to wake up so that he could show him around. But he knew Jack wouldn't take him to the places he really wanted to see.

There was noise from the other side of the door as Jack unlocked it. He opened it silently moving out of the way so that David could walk in. He shut the door behind them not making eye contact. David reached out for him but Jack put up a hand to stop him. He sat on the couch folding his arms over his chest. He was still in the clothes he had worn the day before and his eyes were bloodshot letting David know he had slept as little as he had the night before.

"You're still mad at me." David said sitting on the edge of the coffee table in front of him.

Jack gave him a blank stare before letting out a heavy sigh.

"We're not going to get anywhere if we don't talk about this."

"You said everything you needed to last night." Jack said his voice sounding haggard.

"I want to work this out. You have to meet me half way though Jack." David said giving him a pleading look.

"Why?" Jack asked furrowing his eyebrows.

"You don't want to be with me?" David asked giving him a hurt look.

"I didn't say that." Jack said shaking his head.

"Well when you decide what you want I'll be in the bedroom. If not, I'll see you in the morning." David said before putting his hands on his needs.

He silently rose from the table wishing Jack would talk to him. He hadn't been like this since before they got together. They couldn't work out what was going on if he didn't say anything. His silence spoke volumes. They were moving in separate directions.

XXXX

Race stood at the window looking through the blinds. He didn't have the best view from since he was upstairs and Spot and Blink were standing at the bottom of the stairs almost directly below him. He knew he shouldn't have asked Blink to deal with Spot. But he wasn't ready to talk to him yet. He cracked the window hoping to at least hear what was being said.

"How is he?" Spot asked.

"He doesn't say much."

"Just let him know that he can home if he wants."

Blink nodded before running his hands through his hair. Spot walked to his car pausing just before opening the door. He looked up at the window Race stood in front of. There was no mistaking that he had seen him. He kept his gaze on the window for a minute before getting into his car. Little did he know that Race never took his eyes off of him the entire time. Race watched as the car rounded the corner. He didn't hear Blink knock on the door or walk into the room.

Blink put a hand on his shoulder from behind making him turn to look over his shoulder.

"You need to tell him what's going on."

"I can't."

"You want a family. He'll understand that."

"He won't want to adopt."

"Talk to him about it."

Race shook his head looking down at the floor.

"You can always move in with Mush and me when we go back to the city."

"Would Mush be okay with that?"

"I'll talk to him."

Race nodded knowing that there wasn't much he could say that would change Blink's mind. It would be better to just go along with what he was saying.

XXXX

David sat at his desk not long after he had gotten home Sunday night. Jack hadn't said much, other than they would take things as they came. It was a step in the right direction but David couldn't help but things were spiraling out of control. Just when things were staring to go right the one thing he needed was almost taken from him. He would just have to try harder at making things work.


	7. Shock and Awe

**Chapter Title: Shock and Awe**

**AN: What? Has hell frozen over you ask? Nope, just me coming out of lurkdom to please the masses. I was going through **

**my replies from you guys and you all made it clear that you wanted more. So for one week and one week only I will **

**update as much as I can. This chapter takes place two months after the last one. Just didn't want to confuse any of you.**

David was at the end of his rope. He couldn't take one more rejection. Every paper he had contacted either wasn't hiring or wanted

someone with more experience. The only two he hadn't heard from were The New York Times and The Post. He had just gotten

off the phone with the editor of The Journal. After three weeks of not hearing anything David called them. They weren't hiring, but

as soon as a position opened he would the the first one they called.

All he wanted to do was drawn out the world and be a hermit. It helped that his apartment was done being renovated. The summer

at his parents had been bad enough. Things with Jack weren't getting any better. It would have been easier if he had just moved to

California like Jack had wanted him to. At least they would have been together. David couldn' think about that right now though. He

had bigger things to worry about. Like the fact that his bank account was fast approaching zero. He needed to find a job and he

needed to find one soon. He was so desperate he'd take whatever he could get.

XXXX

Spot stood outside Blink and Mush's apartment waiting for someone to answer the door. He knew Race would be there. He had

seen his car in the parking deck. The lock clicked and the door opened slowly.

Spot wasn't ready for what he saw next. Race had opened the door just enought that Spot could see his head. His hair was

dishevled, his eyes bloodshot and he had a weeks worth of stubble on his face.

His eyes met Spot's as Spot gave him a worried look. Race rolled his eyes not moving from where he was.

"You gonna let me in?"

"What are you doing here?"

"I miss you."

Race sighed before opening the door just enough for him to walk out into the hall. He shoved his hands in the pockets of his sweat

pants not meeting Spot's gaze. He hadn't expected him to show up here. He didn't think he had it in him.

"Who's inside?" Spot asked breakig the silence.

"No one."

"Then why can't I come in?"

"What I have to say to you isn't easy for me to say. I might need witnesses if you try to come after me."

"Would you stop being so dramatic?" Spot said rolling his eyes.

"I'm trying to be serious." Race said with a sigh.

"Just say it. It can't be that bad."

"I'm willing to move back. But not with you. Not yet."

"What did I do to piss you off?"

"You didn't do anything. I have doubts okay?"

"Then let me help you." Spot said standing in front of him.

"Can I ask you something?"

"You know you can."

"Do you like kids?"

"Do I like kids? I tolerate them."

"So you don't hate kids."

"No. What's with you?"

"Nothing. Look, I'll cal you when I get myself straightened out. Alright?"

Spot nodded as Race turned to open the apartment door. He paused just before going in. He looked over his shoulder his eyes

meeting Spots.

"I missed you too." He said turning to face Spot again.

Spot smiled meeting Race in the middle of the hall. He cupped Race's face in his hands.

"You think you could hurry up?"

"I'll see what I can do." Race said with a laugh.

Spot smiled before bringing his lips to Races. This is what he had missed the most. Just being with him. It was like a part of him

of him was missing when he left. Now that he had a chance to get it back, he wasn't going to let it slip through his fingers.

XXXX

Specs woke up with a start. He had fallen asleep at his desk again. The phone rang from across the room. He rose from his chair

with a sigh. He rubbed the soreness from his neck as he checked the Caller ID. California flashed across the screen with a

number under it. It had to be Jack.

He clicked the phone on just before the answering machine kicked in.

"Hello?" He said his voice still thick from sleep.

The other end was silent save for someone's breathing.

"Hello?" Specs said with a sigh.

Still the other person didn't say a word.

"Look, you called for a reason right? When you remember what that is you can call me back." He said taking the phone away

from his ear.

"Wait."

Specs put the phone back to his ear hoping he hadn't been imagining things.

"Dutch?"

"Yeah."

It was Specs' turn to be silent. Dutchy had been the last person he thought would call him.

"You still there?" Dutchy asked breaking the silence.

"I'm still here." Specs said swallowing the lump in his throat.

"I wanted to apologize for what happened the last time I saw you."

"You don't have to apologize. It was my fault too."

"I pushed you."

"Yeah, you did." Specs said with a laugh.

Dutchy laughed before sighing.

"I would have called sooner, but no one would give me your number."

"How didn't you end up getting it?"

"I called information."

"I'm glad you called. Three years is too long to not talk to you."

"I really--"

"I told you not to apologize."

"I was wondering if we could still be friends."

"What does your boyfrined have to say about that?"

"I'll talk to him."

They talked for over an hour never again bringing up what had caused them to be apart. If Specs were honest with himself he

would say that Dutchy could have said anything and he would have forgiven him. Things had been tense between the two of them for

long enough.


	8. Give and Take

**Chapter Title: Give and Take**

**AN: You guys weren't thinking that I would give you just one chapter did you? I got another one after this one before I call **

**it a day. I really do appreciate you guys being so patient. **

It had been almost a week since Spot had seen Race. Liz had called him a few nights ago to tell him that Race was staying with her.

Race didn't want him over there, but he had caved in and said that he could call.

That was more than Spot could have asked for. After not talking to Race for two months Spots was willing to do anything he said.

It didn't stop him from wanting Race to come home. But the ache that he had felt was slowly starting to subside.

XXXX

Jack stood outsdie the airport styin to hail a cab. He had forgotten how stubborn New York taxi drivers could be. He finally flagged

one down then had to fight a middle aged man for it. Once he was in he gave the cabbie David's adress. It was time to take drastic

measures. If David turned him down again he didn't know what he would do.

Ten minutes later the cab pulled to a stop out front of David's building. Jack quickly paid the driver then looked at the building. He

found David's apartment and noticed a light on. He saw a shadow pass by the window letting him now David was still up. He

nervously fingered his keys as he made his way upstairs. David had given him a key not long after he moved in. Jack had been

letting himself in for the past two years.

David was at his computer when he heard the door knob turn. He quickly grabbed the bat he kept by the desk and took stance

ready to attack. The door slowly opened making David hold his breath. Jack let out a yell when he saw David. David let out a

deep sigh before putting the bat down.

"Jesus Dave." He said holding a hand over his heart.

"What are you doing here?"

"I have a meeting with a client in the morning."

"You could have called."

"I wanted to surprise you."

David chuckled before sitting on the couch. Jack sat next to him laying his head in his lap. David smiled down at him as he ran his

fingers through his hair. He wasn't going to ask questions. He was just glad that Jack was there.

"Can you come back with me?" Jack asked looking up at him.

"For the weekend."

"Why just the weekend?"

"I was going to call you tomorrow. I finally heard back from the Times. I start Monday."

"What took them so long?" Jack asked his tone even.

"My resume got lost. I finally got in touch with t he editor Tuesday. I had to drop off a new one. He interviewed me right then. I

found out I had it yesterday."

"You know what? We should stay here. Not leave the apartment."

"I like that idea."

It was then that Jack knew he had lost his chance. No amount of talking would convince David to leave. And Jack couldn't do

anything about it.

XXXX

Sarah and Skittery had almost everything planned. Except the date, the church and the minister. The invitations would be made as

soon as the date was set. She was surprised at how easy it had been. They were in the process of packing their apartment so that

they could move right after the wedding. Things had happened so fast that neither of them hardly had time for each other.

Sarah was packing dishes when Skittery came home from work that night. He walked into the kitchen putting his jacket on the

back of a chair. He grabbed a bottled water out of the refridgerator before making his way to her.

He kissed behind her ear as he wrapped an arm around her waist. She stepped into the embrace letting her head fall against his

shoulder. He buried his face in her neck making her giggle. He smiled against her neck before kissing her again.

She sighed before turning in his arms. He smiled down at her brushing a piece of hair out of her eyes. She leaned into his touch

kissing his palm.

"I talked to my mom today." She said breaking the silence.

"What did she say?"

"My great aunt Lucielle wants to know when we're getting married." She said laughing

"We do need to set a date." He said nodding.

"What about Decemeber?"

"That's less then a month and a half away." He said with a laugh.

"We don't have much to do. Once we set the date we can get the other stuff done."

"We'll go looking for a church this weekend. And if one has an opening in December than December it is."

Sarah smiled up at him before kissing him. She had thoght that she would have to twist his arm. SHe should have known better.

She had never had to do that. And hopefully she never would.


	9. The Only One

**Chapter Title: The Only One**

**AN: This one is a little on the long side. But alot happens. So review, review, review. How else am I going to know if**

**you like it or not?**

Specs had never acted on an impulse in his entire life. If you asked anyone who knew him they would say that he was the most

reliable, most rational person they had ever met. And yet he was calling into work on a Tuesday morning claiming that he was

sick.

His boss had understood when Specs had explained that he would more than likely be out the rest of the week. All the while he was

booking a seat on the next flight to California.

He didn't understand why he was acting the way he was. Yes, he wanted to see Dutchy. But was he willing to break up a

relationship for it? He didn't even know if Dutchy woul want him there. If that were the case at least he would know where he stood.

During the cab ride to the airport he thought of all the reasons he needed to see Dutchy. The most important one he could think of

was that he missed him. As he boarded the plane he begane to have doubts. But he wasn't going to turn back after coming this far.

XXXX

Dutchy hung up the phone wondering what was going on. He had Specs work, his house, and had just gotten his voice mail for his

cell phone. Specs was one of the most easiest people to get ahold of. what was going on?

He had good news. And the person he wanted to share it with was nowhere to be found. He was going to be an Uncle. Seth would

pretend to care, then a few minutes later would act as if nothing had happened. He tried Specs cell phone again getting his voice

mail. This time he left a message. Hopefully Specs would call him soon.

XXXX

Specs looked through the phone book looking for Dutchy's adress. Then he remembered that Dutchy lived with Seth. He hadn't

been listening when Dutchy told him. Now he was wishing he had. He called information giving them the phone number hoping it

would help. A few minutes later he had the address and was hailing a cab.

A car sat out front and Specs walked up the driveway hoping it was Dutchy's. He shifted from foot to foot as he waited for someone

to open the door.

He held his breath as the door slowly creaked open. Dutchy blinked as the sun shown in his eyes. Specs laughed making Dutchy

look down at him. His eyes widened as he opened the door wider. Specs shifted his bag from over his shoulder shaking his head.

Dutchy walked into the living room with Specs following him. They sat down on the couch as he turned to face Specs.

"No wonder I couldn't get in touch with you." He said holding back a laugh.

"I noticed you called me; twice."

"Hey, I had good news. I wanted to share it with somone."

"What about Seth?" Specs asked giving him a curious look.

"Things are tense between us."

"That's not because of me is it?"

When Dutchy didn't asnwer Specs knew he had made the right decision.

"So what's the good news?"

"Lana's pregnant."

"That is good news. I'll go by and see her when I get back."

Dutchy nodded before moving closer to him. Their eyes met for a second before Specs looked away.

"So where is Seth?"

"He's in Santa Monica for the week." Dutcy said with a sigh.

Before Specs could respond Dutchy closed the gap between them. Their forehead were pressed together as Dutchy ran his

fingers through Specs' hair. This was the last thing he had thought would happen. So many questions ran though his mind as he

took in Dutchy's scent.

He lost all train of thought as Dutchy pushed him down on the couch. His arms wre around his neck pulling him with him. Their lips

met as Dutchy let his weight rest on his arms.

Specs moaned deep in his throat as Dutchy's tongue pushed past his lips. His hands were between them frantically trying to

push Dutchy's shirt up. He hadn't been with anyone since Dutchy. He wanted this and he didn't care if he looked desperate.

Dutchy smiled against his lips as he pulled him up off the couch. They were a tangle of limbs as he led them down the hall. Once

they were in the bed room they seperated long enough to undress before lying side by side on the bed. Dutchy wanted to remember

this for the rest of his life. He took his time as he ran his fingers down Specs arm pausing to feel the muscles under his touch.

Specs closed his eyes as Dutchy's fingers slowly there way down his side to stop at his hip. He opened his yes seeing Dutchy

giving him a questioning gaze.

"How many guys have you dated since me?"

"Are you trying to ruin the moment?"

"We've got time. Just answer the question."

"None." Specs said rolling over on his back with a sigh.

Dutchy grabbed hold of his hand tracing the lines of his palm.

"I dated a few guys. But Seth has been the only one I've slept with."

Specs sat up trying to pull his hand out of Dutchy's grasp. Dutchy laughed shaking his head.

"It wasn't like it was with you. Nothing could compare to that."

Specs fell back against the pillows with a sigh. Dutchy rolled over on top of him. He lifted Specs hand to his chest looking him in

the eye. His heart was racing under Specs' fingers.

"Do you feel that?"

"Yeah."

"You are the only person who can do that."

Specs smiled up at him as he leaned down. Their lips met in a bruising kiss. His free hand griped Dutchy's hip hard enough to

leave an imprint. They probed each others mouths as they gave into the pent up need and want that they shared.

Dutchy pulled away gasping for breath. He reached into the nightstand not taking his eyes off of Specs. He pulled out a bottle of

lube, popping the cap never breaking eye contact.

"Do you want me first?"

"Is that a trick question?"

"I'm not the one who hasn't had sex in three years." Dutchy said smirking down at him.

"Gimme that bottle." Specs said glaring at him.

Dutchy rolled off of him letting out a satisfied sigh. He would tell Specs later that this was his first time on the recieving end since

they had last slept together. Right now he was gong to get lost in his touch.

XXXX

After four hours they had finally fell into a deep sleep. So deep that neither of them heard the front door open.

Seth stood at the bedroom door watching them. Specs had a leg draped over Dutchy's hip and one of Dutchy's arms was rested on

Specs' back. He walked down the hall and into the living room.

He sat down on the couch with his head in his hands. He knew this would happen. He'd had his reservations about the two of them

being friends from the begining.

You can't be just friends with someone when you have the history they had. Something was bound to happen. He should have ended things before now. But there wasn't anything he could do about it now.


	10. Secrets and Revalations

**Chapter Title: Secrets and Revelations**

**AN: This is a short chapter. Most of it is talking, but what is said is important to the story. Plus Jack picks on David.**

**That's always fun.**

Dutchy sat across from Seth not able to meet his gaze. He knew he should feel sorry for what he had done. But he had a hard time

containing the excitment he felt.

Seth had left before Dutchy or Specs could find him. He'd keep what he knew to himself. He wanted to be happy for his ex-boyfriend.

But he coldn't help but feel that he had been cheated out of something wonderful.

"Aren't you going to say anything?" Dutchy asked breaking the silence.

"There isn't much I can say. You've made your decision. I accept that; but I'm not happy with it."

"I'm sorry for leading you on."

"You don't have to apologize." Seth said with a sigh.

"I didn't mean to hurt you."

"I know you didn't John. You can't help who you love right?"

"No, you can't."

"Make sure he takes care of you."

"He always has."

"Then I guess I don't hate as much as I thought."

They slipped into a comfortable silence unil Dutchy's phone rang. He smiled before opening it.

"Hey."

"Hey."

"Can I call you back in a few minutes?"

"You're still talking to Seth?"

"We're wrapping things up now."

"Call me back then. I love you."

"You too."

Dutchy hung up the phone meeting Seth's eyes.

"I can have my stuff out by this weekend."

"You have a place to stay already?"

"Jack's letting me stay with him."

Seth nodded before sliding ot of the booth. He put a few dollars on the table to pay for his drink before silently walking away.

Dutchy pulled out his cell phone letting out a sigh. That had gone better than he had planned.

XXXX

David sat at his desk working on an editorial when his phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Hey Ace."

"Hey Babe."

"You busy?"

"I'm working on something."

"Have you talked to Specs lately?"

"No. Why?"

"You mean I know something before you do? Well damn, I feel important."

"What's going on with Specs?"

"Nothing. He's find now. But he spent a few days here."

"Why?"

"You seriously don't know?"

"Would you just tell me?" David said sounding exasperated.

"No way, this is fun." Jack said with a laugh.

"I'm hanging up now." David said in a threatening tone.

"Specs slept with Dutchy."

"That's not funny Jack."

"I'm not joking. Dutchy is staying with me."

"Seth kicked him out?"

"He left voluntarilly."

"Are Specs and Dutch together now?"

"I don't think so. Dutchy hasn't said anything."

"I'll call Specs then."

"And now for someting serious."

"Lay it on me."

"Are you alone right now?"

"Wouldn't you like to know." David said in a teasing tone.

"So it's like that?"

"I need to get back to work."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Don't work too hard."

"I'll try not to."

David shook his head with a laugh once he hung up. He was glad that Jack was more open to them being apart. Things had been

tense for a while; but now things were starting to look up.


	11. A Long Time Coming

**Chapter Title: A Long Time Coming**

**AN: There will be two more chapters after this one then no more for today. Just thought I'd give you all the heads up that **

**there were more coming. The story jumps in this chapter. It's mentioned, but I thought I'd let you know.**

The distance was starting to get to him. He didn't know how Jack and David did it. Maybe it was because they had a solid

relationship. Like the one he was trying to rebuild with Specs. That wouldn't happen with so much distance between them.

His work was starting to suffer. He knew he was on the verge of being fired. New York had plenty of record lables and recording

studios. He could always get an internship there.With his mind made up he set to repacking his things for the second time in two

weeks. It was a good thing he hadn't finished unpacking.

The next morning he was calling about having his things shipped back to New York. It would be easier than driving across country

plus he could be in New York by tomorrow.

Specs had been talking about wanting to live with him for as long as he could remember. Now that it was finally happening it ws like

things had come full circle.

XXXX

David sat outside his editor's office waiting to be called in. Working for the New York Times had been his dream sice he was twelve.

Now that he was finally here he didn't know if he had made the right decision. He didn't want to quit, but he needed to get his

priorities in order before coming back. So he was going to ask for time off, and pray that his boss wouldn't fire him.

XXXX

Specs walked off the elevator looking down at his cell phone. He dialed Dutchy's number before looking at his watch. A phone rang

down the hall making him look up.

Dutchy shook his head with a laugh as Specs shut his phone. He stood against the wall with a bags at his feet waiting for Specs to

open the door. Specs unlocked the door then pulled Dutchy inside. He wrapped his arms around his neck placing his forehead to

Dutchy's.

"I don't care why you're here. I'm just glad that you are."

"What if it was permanatly?"

"Is it?" Specs pulled back smiling.

Dutchy nodded before brushing his lips to Specs'. Specs sighed against his lips feeling Dutchy smile against his. He pulled away

then walked to the bedroom. Dutchy watched him with questioning eyes.

"You coming or not?" Specs taking off his jacket.

Dutchy was across the room in three strides. He pushed the door closed behind him before pulling his shirt over his head. This had

been a long time coming.

XXXX

David sat on the couch with the box he had brought home wiht him. He should have known his boss would fire him. thre wasn't

anything he could do about it now. His lap top lay open on the coffee table. He had looked up every paper he could think of in

California.

He could always write for an on-line newspaper. That's how most reporters today got their start. It was something to think about.

Right now he didn't want to think about anything. He hadn't been himself since he had graduated from college. He didn't want the

same things he used to. Was it possible to have a quarter life crisis at twenty-two?


	12. A Break From The Chaos

**Chapter Title: A Break From the Chaos**

**AN: Sorry the last two chapters were so short. That's why you all are getting so many today. I hope everybody likes**

**these next two chapters. I worked really hard on the next one.**

There are very few times in a persons life when they dread seeing their family. One of those is when they are having relationship

problems. Everyone wants to put their two cents in. Leaving the person in question to wish that the earth would open up and

swallow them whole.

It wasn't that he was having doubts about their relationship. It was everything else that he was having trouble with. Jack would

understand, he always did. David wasn't used to not having a strong hold on things.

XXXX

Sarah looked around the room as she walked in. She hadn't spent much time here in the past four years, but it hadn't changed. Her

parents had been talking moving to the city once the school year was over. Les towered over her now. It was hard to believe he was

fourteen. Where had the time gone? It had gone by so slow for her while the people she cared for most were changing fast than she

could blink.

In less than two days she would be married. And in a month she would be moving across the country. She was ready, but in some

ways she was scared. Skittery had told her everything would be fine. They would get through it together. It made her feel better

knowing that he would be going through it with her.

Esther stood in the door way watching her daughter. It was hard to believe that Les was the only living at home now. It wouldn't be

long before he would be gone too.

Memories flashed through her mind as Sarah unpacked her bags. She smiled to herself thinking that her two oldest were more

confident and sure of themselves than she had been at twenty-two. She couldn't be more proud of them than she was right then.

XXXX

The day of the wedding got off to a chaotic start. Skittery woke up with a feeling of dread. After his brother promised him that

it was normal he started to fell better. Until he got to the church.

No one had shown up and he couldn't get in touch with any of them. If this was someone playing a joke it wasn't funny. He finally

got in touch with David.

"You're where?"

"My parents."

"Why?"

"Something happened to Sarah's dress. My mom and aunt are fixing it now. Is no one else there?"

"No."

"They're done. We're leaving now."

"That makes me fell better."

"Sarah's nervous too, if that means anything."

"Thanks."

"Not a problem."

Blink and Mush should up a few minutes later. Mush apologized over and over while explaining that they had gotten stuck in traffic.

"Whatever. Just go change." Skittery said pushing him into a room.

"Chill man. Is there anything I can do?" Blink asked draping an arm over Skittery's shoulders.

"Yeah. Start seating people when they come in. Jack and Spot aren't here yet."

David walked into the room fixing his tie. Skittery gave him a look that let him know that things hadn't changed.

"At least you're ready. Have you seen Jack?"

"He was pulling up when I was coming in."

"I need to talk to him, so I'll be back."

David was left with Mush and Specs as Skittery walked out of the room.

"Have you talked to him?" Specs asked looking up from fixing his cuffs.

"Not yet."

"He'll understand."

"I know he will. But he'll also bring up that he wants me in California."

"What would be so bad about that? You'd be with him." Mush said giving him a confused look.

"I know. But I need time to think before I make that decision." David said with a sigh.

Someone knocked on the door making David turn. He opened the door seeing Jack on the other side. Now was a good time as any

to explain what was going on.

XXXX

Spot stood at the back of the church with Jack. He didn't know how he had let Skittery talk him into being part of the wedding. But

he had said yes, so he couldn't back out. Everyone was seated as they waited for the wedding to start.

He had hoped to see Race before it started. But he had come in late and headed straight back to the room to get ready. They had

been talking alot lately. Spot liked to think that they had made a lot of progress. He didn't think it would be much longer Race

came home.

The doors opened and the flower girl and ring bearer came down the isle. Everyone stood a few minutes later as they waited for

Sarah to appear. Her off white gown was laced up the back with a corset while the skirt flared out like a princess gown. Crystals

and beadsran across the hem while floral patterns were etched in white up and down the skirt. Her hair was pulled back just enough

to frame her face while the rest fell in curls down her back.

Skittery watched as Sarah walked towards him. She stopped at the bottom of the stairs as she let go of Mayer's arm. Skittery held

out his hand to help her up the stairs never taking his eyes off of her. She smiled at him as the minister asked them to towards

each other. Their hands were laced together as they said their vows.

Once the ceremony was over everyone filed outside for pictures. Jack and Spot stood off to the side watching David and Race.

"You and Dave having problems?"

"I don't konw. He won't talk to me." Jack said lighting a cigarette.

"It must be bad then."

"Not necissarilly. He's got a lot on his mind. You convince Race to come home yet?"

"I'm working on it. Spot said taking the cigarette from him.

David's eyes met Jacks as everyone walked to their cars. Jack walked over to him slinging his jacket over his shoulder. David

looked down at his feet as leaned against his car. Jack stood next to him with his arms folded across his chest.

"You wanna tell me what's going on?"

"Not now. I don't wanna ruin this for Sarah."

"It's that bad?"

"No. We just need to talk." David said pushing off the car.

Jack stopped him just before he got into the car. David looked over his shoulder giving him a smile.

"We're fine. You don't need to worry about that."

"That's good to know." Jack said with a laugh.

He let David go then watched as he pulled away. He wasn't looking forward to the conversation they were going to have later. It

helped to know that David still loved him.


	13. This Love Drives Us Crazy

**Chapter Title: This Love Drives Us Crazy, But Nobody's Walking Away**

**AN: This is my favorite chapter of the story. I hope you guys enjoy it as much as I do. **

The room was filled with laughter as Race gave his best man speech. Skittery had made the right decision by asking him. He might

be closer to David, but he had known Race the longest. No one other than Sarah knew him the way Race did.

David sat with his back to Jack, but he could feel his eyes on him. Sarah and Skittery would understand if he left early. It was

important. The DJ started again then someone came to sit next to him. His eyes met sad brown ones as Race reached for his drink.

"I guess we both have issues don't we?" David said with a sigh.

"Mine is a little more serious than yours."

"Didn't say it wasn't. You should gives Sean a chance though."

"You should take your own advice. He said pointing over David's shoulder.

Jack stood in the doorway putting on his jacket.

"Tell Sarah and Skitts I'm leaving."

"Sure."

"And go home with your boyfriend." David said over his shoulder.

He ran down the stairs trying to catch up with Jack. He was unlocking his car as David stopped beside him.

"You're leaving?"

"I have to go back tomorrow." Jack said turning his head to look at him.

"Can I come with you?"

"What about your car?"

"I'm pretty sure Sarah or Skitts can drive it down when they come."

Jack closed the door then spun on his heels to face David. He gave him a skepitcal look as he leaned agains the car.

"What? You don't want me there now?"

"Are you serious?"

"Yeah."

"What about your job?"

"I got fired Monday."

"That's why you haven't called me?"

"No. I had something thinking to do."

"About what?"

"About why I didn't move to California in the first place."

"And what did you come up with?"

"It's because I'm a idiot."

"And?"

"I was wrong." David said giving him an esasperated look.

"So that would mean?"

"Do I really have to say it?"

"Oh yeah."

"You were right." David said with a sigh.

"I love hearing you say that." Jack said pulling him to him.

David shook his head before brushing his lips against Jacks'. He threaded his fingers through Jacks hair pulling him closer. He felt

fingers tugging his shirt out of his pants before Jack splayed his fingers across his stomach. David pulled away a few inches his

eyes meeting Jacks'.

"You think we could take this somewhere else? I'm getting frost bite."

"Come on." Jack said jerking his head towards the house.

"You want to go back? Are you sick?"

"Nope. Just feel like celebrating."

"What about your flight?"

"You mean ours? It's not until tomorrow night." He said over his shoulder.

David shook his head following him back into the house. He had finally made the right decision. Now he could be happy.

XXXX

Sarah was the one who noticed that David and Jack had come back in. She pulled David aside adn let out a squeal when he gave

her the news. Everyone turned to stare and whisper.

"David's moving to California!" She said with a laugh.

She pulled him close almost crushing him. Jack pulled them apart before pulling David to him. Dvid looked over at him with a smile.

No one noticed Race slip out of the room and out the back door. Spot was smoking on the back porch. Today was the first time

they had seen each other since Spot had come to see him. Spot put out his cigarette before turning to face him.

"I want to come home." He said just above a whisper.

"You sure?"

"I don't like myself when I'm not with you."

"Took you long enough to realize that." Spot said rolling his eyes.

Race smiled shaking his head. Spot pulled him close resting his forehead against Races'. He felt his breath against his lips before

capturing them. He applied pressure when Race didn't pull away. A few minutes later Race pulled away. His fingers traced Spot's

jawline making him lean into the touch.

"Lets go home." He said with a smile.

Spot draped an arm over Race's shoulders. They walked down the stairs to Race's car. He stopped just before opening the

passenger door.

"If you ever leave me again I will never forgive you."

"I'll keep that in mind." Race said getting into the car.

They pulled away leaving the happiness behind. They were going to throw their own party. They were going to wehre the night led

them.


	14. Reason to Celebrate

**Chapter Title: Reason to Celebrate**

**AN: I only have three more chapters written. So those will be the ones you get today. I don't know when I'll have the **

**others up. I've had serious writers block for the past month. Moving hasn't made it any easier. I rarely have time to write**

**accept late at night. By then I'm too tired to think. But I'll work through it and finish the story. I promise.**

Race lay next to Spot taking in his sleeping form. They had driven all night to get to Boston. He didn't know if it was lack of sleep

or if Spot had lost his mind. Early that morning they had found themselves standing before a judge. They were married. He had the

certificate to prove it. It had happened in less than three hours. He was surprised at how fast it had been.

But it was what he had wanted. He knew Spot did too, that's what made it so special. This was what they had been talking about

for over a year. Once things settled down they could look into adopting. He still needed to talk to Spot about that. He felt more

confident in their relationship now. It was like they had never been apart. He hoped it was always like this.

Spot stirred with a stretch. Race reached for his heand. He fingered the tattoo circling his finger. They had found an all night tattoo

parlor before finding a place to stay. He linked his fingers through Spot's so that their tattoos were side by side. Spot groaned

before opening his eyes.

"How long have you been up?"

"Ten minutes."

"Any regrets?"

"None." Race said shaking his head.

They lay in silence content just being together. They had a lot of time to make up for.

XXXX

The apartment was quiet when Mush walked in. He took off his jacket throwing it over the couch. He pulled his shirt over his head

as he walked into the bedroom. His belt was next as he toed off his shoes. His pants fell into the pile before he walked into the

bathroom.

The shower was turned on before he walked back into the room. His watch was set down next to a picture of blink before he opened

his cell phone.

"Hello?"

"Hey."

"Hey. You at home?"

"Yeah. You on your way?"

"Yeah. Do we need to celebrate?"

"I'll tell you when you get here."

"I'll be there in fifteen."

"Alright. I love you."

"I love you too."

Mush was wrapping a towel around his waist when Blink got home. He came out of the room towel drying his hair while Blink looked

through the mail.

"Hey babe." He said wrapping an arm around Blink's waist.

"Hey." Blink said before kissing the corner of his mouth.

"Hurry up and take a shower."

"You got it?"

"I got it."

"I knew you would." He said with a smile.

"It's not Broadway. But it's a step in the right direction."

"When do you find out about your actors card?"

"Next month."

Mush had gotten the part of Tony in West Side Story. He'd only had try out once. He'd gone to the callbacks just in case. The

director had said that it had been the first time he had seen something like that happen.

"When do rehearsals start?"

"Two weeks."

"I better get in the shower." Blink said walking out of the room.

"I'm making reservations at Cara's." Mush shouted after him.

Things like this didn't happen everyday. So Mush wanted to close down their favorite bar and have fun.

XXXX

Spot had left to go get them something to eat. While Race debated if he should call someone. He wanted to share his happiness

with someone. But another part of him wanted to keep it to himself. He liked the idea that no one knew what was going on. Spot

walked in carrying a bag in one hand and a cup holder in the other.

"Did you call anyone?" He asked setting everything down.

Race shook his head as he reached into the bag.

"I wanted to."

"Not yet."

They sat down on the bed and Spot draped his legs over Race's. Race gave him a blank look which he answered with a defiant

glare. Race shook his head as he opened his burger box. He rested a hand on Spot's leg as his cell phone rang. Spot reached for

it pushing Race's arm out of the way.

"Hello?"

"Hey man." Blink said over a loud cheer.

"Hey."

"It figures you'd be with Race. Everybody was starting to wonder where you'd gone."

"I can barely hear you. Where are you?"

"Nelson's. It's fight night."

"That's the bar you always go to right?"

"Yeah. Where's Race?"

"We're eating right now. But I'll have him call you."

"Tell him to call me tomorrow."

Spot hung up the phone as Race smacked him upside the head.

"Who was it?"

"Ryan." He said before biting into a french fry.

He was the only person who could get away with something like that. Race knew he was joking in his own way. He just had a

sadistic sense of humor.

XXXX

It was almost three when Blink and Mush finally got home. Blink leaned again Mush barely able to hold his eyes open. Mush pulled

off Blink's jacket as he stood against the couch. Maybe going out hadn't been the best idea. BLink had been up since early that

morning. He'd been at work by seven. Then had school from three to eight.

Even if going out had been his idea it could have been held off until that weekend. Luckily tomorrow was his morning off. Mush

would let him sleep in.

He sat on the edge of the bed toeing off his shoes as Mush his sweater over his head. He stood long enough to take his pants off

while Mush pulled back the blankets. He lay back against the pillows with a sigh.

Mush moved to walk away feeling Blink reach for him.

"Love you." He said sleepily.

"I love you too Ryan."

He quickly shed his clothes then climbed into bed. Blink rolled over on his side draping an arm across his chest. He kissed him

gently before lying his head on Mush's shoulder. Mush smiled as he placed a hand over Blinks. He closed his eyes shutting out

the world. He had all he needed sleeping next to him.

**AN2: I hope you all liked this chapter. I thought it was time to bring Mush and Blink back into the story. They are my **

**favorite couple in this series. Let me know what you think.**


	15. Don't Mess with the System

**Chapter Title: Don't Mess With the System**

The first few days David was in California Jack had been late for work. While David spent most of his day on the phone or the

computer. By the end of the first week it was like they had never been apart.Saturday was the day they stayed in bed all day. It didn't

matter if they were watching TV or eating takeout, they didn't make plans for Saturday.Sunday's Jack would get up early to go running.

David would have breakfast ready by the time Jack got out of the shower.

Neither of them were prepared for the phone call early Monday morning. David reached blindly for the phone as Jack buried his head

underneath his pillow. David sighed as he checked the Caller ID. It was Skittery.

"Someone had better be dying." David said his voice still thick from sleep.

"Good morning Sunshine."

"Who is it?" Jack said, his voice muffled by the pillow.

"It's Skitts."

"Give me the phone." Jack said holding out his hand.

David tried to adjust to the darkness. He looked over Jacks shoulder to see what time it was. It was only four. They still had two

hours before they needed to get up. He sighed listening to Jack's end of the conversation.

"You couldn't stay at a hotel?"

"What's he saying?"

"He's at the door."

David shook his head as he flung his legs over the side of the bed. He pulled on a pair of sweat pants before Jack hung up.

Skittery was in serious trouble.

Five minutes later the three of them were in the kitchen. Jack stood at the coffee pot waiting for it to be done. David sat across from

Skittery with tired eyes.

"I know I should have called sooner. But I hadn't planned on coming down until this weekend. I'll be out of your hair by tonight."

"Why are you here?"

"Sarah and I found an apartment. I have to sign papers for it this morning."

"When did you find out?"

"Yesterday. I'm really sorry for waking you two up. Go back to bed."

"No, it's fine. We're already up." Jack said sitting next to David.

The talked for another hour before Jack got ready for work. If he came in early maybe his boss would have mercy on him and

let him leave early.

David and Skittery sat on the deck after Jack left. They hadn't really talked much in the past few months.

"How's married life?"

"So far so good. I can't complain."

"You better not."

Skittery smiled shaking his head. He had been looking forward to living out here since he was fifteen. Now that it was going to

happen it was like a dream. Having Sarah with him made it better.

"Any luck finding a job yet?"

"I need to call a few places back. But nothing yet."

"I can't believe you moved out here. I thought Jack would move back."

"I couldn't ask him to do that. He has a job that he loves. I can relocate, he can't."

"That's true. Still, I'm glad you're here."

"Thanks."

The two sat watching the waves crash in front of them. They were starting new chapters in their lives. They had everything they

wanted.

XXXX

Race sat outside his parents house wondering how they would react. His mother accepted that he was with Spot. But his dad still

had issues.

He fingered the tattoo circling his finger. It was simple, all it was Sean. But it meant the world to him. He took his keys out of the

ignition before he could back down.

Sonny answered the door with a grin. He shook his head as Race passed him. He towered over Tony now, the last time he had

seen him he was showing off his driver's license.

"Who is it Sonny?" Their mother called from the kitchen.

"It's some Guido ma, he wants me to join the mob."

Race rolled his eyes as he pulled Sonny in for a one armed hug. Sophia came out of the kitchen wiping her hands on a towel.

"Tony!" She said surprised to see him.

"Hey ma." He said letting her pull him to her.

She pulled away holding onto his arms. She clucked her tongue as she looked him over.

"You've lost weight." She said looking him in the eye.

"A little."

"Sean doesn't make sure you eat?"

"He does." Race said nodding his head.

"You're staying for dinner." She said nodding her head.

"ActuaIly have plans. Will dad be home soon?"

A car door shut outside and a few seconds later Robert Higgins walked in loosening his tie. He was looking down as he sat down

his briefcase.

"Who's red car is that outside?" He asked putting his jack on a hook.

"It's mine Pop." Race said from behind him.

Robert turned to face his middle son. He nodded passing the three of them. Race followed him into the living room pulling his

mother and brother with him.

"I need to tell you three something. It's better to tell you together. That way I won't have to tell the story more than once."

"What is it Tony?" Sophia asked sitting next to Sonny on the couch.

Race stood in the middle of the room hoping that his dad wouldn't lunge for him.

"I'm married."

"Married?" Sophia replied with wide eyes.

"Since when?" Sonny asked when no one else said anything else.

"The day after Skitts and Sarah got married."

"Two weeks ago? And you're just now telling us?" Robert said rising from his chair.

"Roberto sit down." Sophia said reaching for his arm.

"No one knows yet Pop. Not even Sean's parents. We wanted to let it sink in. We're going to see his parents tonight."

"That's wonderful Tony." Sophia said rising with a smile.

She crossed the room to stand in front of him. She cupped his face in her hands before kissing both cheeks. He smiled as she

pulled away. Sonny was next. He patted Race's shoulder as he walked past. Race looked expectantly at his dad.

"Bring him over more often. I only see him at Christmas."

"He thinks you don't like him."

"I didn't at first. Now I tolerate him. You love him, that's what matters."

"Yes sir."

Robert stood reaching into his pocket. he pulled out his wallet beckoning Race over. He counted out money before holding it o iut

for Race to take.

"What is this for?"

"I gave money to Bobby and Liz when they got married. I'll do the same thing for Sonny. Don't tell him."

"I won't. Thanks dad." Race said with a smile.

"It's only eight hundred. But it will pay a months rent. Right?"

"Yes sir."

Race left a few minutes later pulling out his phone. He dialed the apartment hoping Spot was home from work.

"Tony?"

"Yeah."

"How'd it go?"

"Good. We don't have to worry about this months rent."

"Why?"

"I'll tell you when I get there."

"Sean?"

"Yeah?"

"I love you."

"I love you too T."

Race hung up before walking into a liquor store. It wouldn't hurt to spend some of the money on something for them. They had

earned it.


	16. You're My Home

**Chapter Title: You're My Home**

**AN: This will be the last chapter for a while. I haven't got anything else written. But once I do I will find a way to update **

**it. Hopefully I'll have my comuter by then. But I'm not holding my breath or anything.**

Skittery and Sarah had been in California for two months before they were finally settled in. Sarah had found a job working for the

Orange County juvinile system. Skittery had going to clubs everynight trying to get a break.

Sarah had been accepting at first; now she was starting to worry. She hadn't been herself all week. It was starting to grate at both of

their nerves. She was in the bathroom when Skittery came home that night.

He leaned against the counter looking down at her. He had been trying to talk her into going to see the doctor since Tuesday. It

was Friday now, and he was going to take her to the Emergancy Room even if he had to carry her over his shoulder.

Sarah rose raking a hand across her face. She held something in her other hand. Skittery took it from her with wide, scared eyes.

It was a pregnancy test. He held his breath as he looked down at it. The word pregnat was written across a thin strip. His eyes

met hers as he puleld her to him. Niether of them were prepared for this. Skittery didn't know anything about babies. He was the

youngest in his family, and his brother and sister didn't have kids.

"I guess now's a bad time to tell you I've got a showcase."

"When?"

"Monday."

"That's not bad news, that's great news."

"I guess it is." He said with a laugh.

"You scared?"

Skittery looked her in the eye as he nodded. He didn't know what he was more afraid of. The fact that he ws going to be a father or

that everything he had worked so hard for could be over if something went wrong. He knew Sarah would be there for him no matter

what. She was more patient than he was. She was his rock, his confident, and his partner in crime. He couldn't ask for more.

"I'm scared too." She said breaking the silence.

He rested his head on hers as he tightened his grip on her. He put his fears aside as he led her to the bed room. He turned

down the bed as she changed. He stripped to his boxers before walking over to her.

She stood in front of their dresser looking at herself in the mirror. Her hands were splayed across her stomach as she looked down.

She smiled as his hands covered hers. He rested his head on her shoulder before smiling into her neck as she sighed.

They were going to be fine. Things needed to change. Skittery needed to find a job until his career took off. It wouldn't be much

longer before he got noticed. That was what kept them going.

Sarah turned to face him in bed propping her head up on her arm.

"So tell me about your day."

"You're day was more interesting."

"I still want to hear about yours." She said with a laugh.

"The manager of the club met me at the door. He said he needed to talk to me in his office. The bartender had given him one of

my tapes. I was floored when he told me I was the main event for Monday night."

"Baby, that's awesome! I'm so proud of you." She said wrapping her arms around his neck.

They fell asleep wrapped in each other's arms. Things were finally falling into place.


	17. She's Having a Baby

**Disclaimer: I do not own Newsies. Sorry.**

Sarah couldn't believe she was about to tell her parents that she was pregnant. She gripped the table to keep herself from falling. She hadn't been this nervous when she told them that she was engaged. They were about to become grandparents. What parent wouldn't love that?

Skittery stood next to her with an arm wrapped around her just in case she did fall. His family and friends were gathered in the Jacob's dining room watching them patiently. He heard Sarah let out a deep sigh before turning to look at her.

"We have something we need to say."

"Well that's obvious." Les said rolling his eyes.

"Les, let them talk." Esther said swatting at her youngest son playfully.

"I'm pregnant."

"Really?" Mrs. Miller said giving the two of them a hopeful look.

"Yes really." Sarah said letting out a sigh of relief.

"Honey that's wonderful." Esther said rising from her chair.

Sarah was engulfed in a hug by Esther and Shana Miller while Skittery got patted on the back by Mayer and his dad.

"When are you do?"

"Late September, early October."

"Do David and Jack know?"

"David was the first person we told. Jason was so excited that it just came out."

Mayer wrapped an arm around Sarah's waist and draped the other over Skittery's shoulders.

Sarah looked up at him smiling. He smiled down at her before squeezing her tighter. She looked over at Skittery behind Mayer's back giving him a relieved smile. He winked back before turning his attention to Mush.

In the three weeks since they had found out they'd had a chance to let things sink in. Skittery wasn't as nervous as he had originally been. He still couldn't believe that someone thought that he was capable of being a parent. He could barely take care of himself. He would have to find a steady job on top of his gig at the club. He would start looking for one once they got back.

XXXX

David watched Jack as he took off his jacket and tie. His shirt was untucked next, and then his shirt sleeves were unbuttoned. The sleeves were rolled up to his elbows before he undid his belt. David could tell it had been a long day for him just by watching him. His movements were slow and his eyes were half closed as he walked to the dresser in his shirt and boxers.

David stepped away from the door and made his way across the room. He stood behind Jack unbuttoning his shirt. He pushed it off as Jack reached for a t-shirt. Jack leaned into him taking hold of his hands. David rested his head on Jack's shoulder as he took in his scent. He knew better than to talk to Jack until he was ready. He needed to relax first. Until then he was going to do everything he could to help him unwind.

"It's days like today that I wish you worked with me." Jack said a few minutes later.

"What happened?"

"Mr. Johnson chose someone else's campaign. Everyone said that mine was the best. The guy he chose is a brown nosing ass kisser."

"I'm sorry."

David honestly didn't know what else to say. Jack had put everything he had into the presentation. He had showed it to him at least four times and he thought it was great. They hadn't gone to New York with Sarah and Skittery because of it.

Jack walked into the kitchen seeing David's laptop open on the table. Now that he had found a job with the Los Angeles Times everything was going great. Jack loved his job, he just wished he got more credit for the work that he did.

David came in a few minutes later carrying a pizza box. He grabbed two beers from the refrigerator as Jack grabbed plates from the cabinet. David quickly cleared off the table as Jack opened the box.

Tonight would be spent in front of the TV so Jack could take his mind off of work. David was going to try his hardest to make sure that he could relax and unwind. Work would still be there in the morning.

XXXX

Skittery lay in bed watching Sarah as she slept. He wished he could be more confident about becoming a parent. He knew Sarah would be a great mom. She had more experience than he did when it came to kids. He wanted to be the kind of dad his child could be proud of. Like his dad or Mayer. He knew he needed to change things in his life. But was he willing to give up his career? Music was all he had known since he was a kid.

Could he see himself doing something else? He did have a teaching degree. He tried to see himself teaching music. He could do that. Now all he had to do was talk to Sarah.


	18. The Start of Something New

**Disclaimer: The Newsies are owned by Disney and their affiliates (Wow, big word. I hope I spelled it right.) I own nothing.**

Skittery looked around the room in awe. He could see kids fill the room with him in the center at the piano while the kids sat in their seats. They had their sheet music and were patiently waiting for him to start.

He was brought back to reality when the door to the room opened. He looked over his shoulder to see the principal. She smiled at him as she crossed the room.

"I remember doing the same thing when I first became a teacher."

"It seems so real. Like they're right in front of me."

"Just wait until they're actually here."

Skittery shook his head trying to grasp what was happening. He had been lucky that one of the first schools he talked to had a position open. The former music teacher was retiring and they were in a bind trying to find someone before the school year started.

He would be teaching high school. He had barely tolerated high school when he was a teenager. Now he was going to have at least three hundred of them a day. He could do it, he had confidence in himself.

Sarah had been shocked when he told her the idea. She had told him that he didn't need to give up on his dream. He wasn't giving up on his dream, he was just moving in a different direction. That was how he saw it.

XXXX

Race sat in class waiting for it to be over. It was Spot's birthday and he still needed to pick up his present. The teacher let them go and Race was making his way to the door when he saw the woman who sat behind him. He thought her name was Regina. She kept to herself for the most part. He knew she couldn't always be in class because she took care of her grandsons.

She had dropped her books and purse a few feet away from him. He stopped to help her as everyone else walked around them. She gave him a shy smile as he handed her her textbook.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome."

She quickly walked away before he could say anything else. He watched her as she got into her car. Something made him wonder why she was the way she was. He shook his head as he got into his car. His cell phone rang pulling him from his thoughts. He looked down and saw Spot's name.

"Hey."

"Hey. You on your way home?"

"I need to pick up your present first. Give me half an hour."

"You haven't gotten me anything yet? I'm hurt." He said pretending to be offended.

"I got it last week. I had something done to it."

"Since you put it that way I'll see you when you get home."

"See you later."

Race pulled into a parking lot seeing a familiar car. It was Regina's. He saw her walk into the store as he was locking his car. He made his way through the store hoping he would see her again. He rounded a corner seeing her talk to a teenager. The boy nodded as he handed her something.

Regina touched his arm affectionately before walking away. He looked like her so he must have been one of her grandsons.

Race walked back to the jewelry department and got Spot's present thinking about what he had just seen. As he was walking to his car he saw Regina with a young boy at the front of the store. He couldn't have been older than twelve. Regina saw him out of the corner of her eye as she waited for her grandson.

Race nodded before walking out of the store. He wasn't going to pry into her life. It was obvious that she didn't want to talk about her family.

XXXX

Sarah sat on the patio when Skittery came home from taking a tour of the school. She was reading when she heard the sliding door open. Skittery sat next to her before rubbing her stomach. At six months along she was starting to show. She had a small bump under her loose t-shirt.

"So how did it go?"

"It's really nice. It's a big school, and it's fairly new, only a few years old."

"How big is your class room?"

"It's huge. The rows are stacked like risers and I swear I could picture kids in the seats with me at the piano."

"This makes you happy right?"

"Absolutely."

"Because I don't want you to feel like you're giving up on your dream."

"I didn't give up on my dream. You know that feeling when you have a breakthrough with someone?"

"Yeah. It makes me feel like what I'm doing is important."

"That's how I feel."

"I'm proud of you. Do you know that?"

"I do." He said smiling at her.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

XXXX

Spot sat across from Race knowing something was bothering him. He was never this quiet. He had apologized for coming home late, and Spot had forgiven him by the time he gave him his birthday present. He looked down at the silver watch that was now on his left wrist. Race had had his name inscribed on the clasp.

Spot sighed before getting up from the table. He wished Race would tell him what was going on. He started clearing off the table as Race continued to stare at his hands. He moved silently around the kitchen as Race ignored him.

Once he was finished he sat down across from Race again. He put his hands on top of Race's. Race finally looked up meeting his gaze.

"You ready to tell me what's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong. I was just thinking."

"About what?"

"I saw a woman from class earlier. I'm worried about her."

"What's wrong with her?"

"She's raising her grandson's. She needs help."

"How do you know?"

"She's hardly ever in class. She keeps to herself. I've seen people try to talk to her and she brushes them off."

"So she doesn't like nosy people. Neither do I." Spot said shrugging.

"I don't either. But something is wrong. I can feel it."

"Have you tried to talk to her?"

"She ran off before I had a chance."

Spot nodded hoping that Race would eventually realize that he shouldn't be sticking his nose in the woman's business. But he knew he wouldn't. When Race set his mind on something he didn't stop until he got what he wanted.


	19. Taking Action

**Disclaimer: Do we have to go through this again? Really? Come on! Sorry, Miz moment. I don't own them.**

Race stood outside school waiting for Spot. He had borrowed his car this morning saying that he would pick him up. He was ten minutes late. It wouldn't have been that bad if it weren't close to freezing outside. Race blew into his hands wishing he had grabbed his gloves from his other jacket.

He heard someone behind him making him look over his shoulder. Regina was searching through her purse but she hadn't noticed him. He cleared his throat trying to get her attention.

She pulled a bottle out of her purse not taking notice to him. She opened the bottle and poured out a pill. She pulled a bottle of water out of her purse next before swallowing the pill. She almost ran into Race before she noticed him.

"I'm sorry." She said looking down at her feet.

"It's okay."

"Are you waiting for someone?"

"I am. Are you okay?" He asked as she pulled her jacket tighter around her.

"I'm fine. Just a little under the weather."

Race nodded as the wind howled around them. He was glad that she was opening up to him. They talked for a few more minutes before a car stopped in front of them. Regina waved goodbye before opening the passenger door.

"I'll see you Monday." She said before getting in.

Race waved as the car pulled away. Spot pulled up as the car turned the corner.

"Sorry. I had to work late."

"It's fine."

"Who was in the car you were watching?"

"Regina."

"She still won't talk to you?"

"We talked for a few minutes."

"What did she say?"

"She's having trouble with Child Protective Services. They want to take her grandsons away."

"Can they do that?"

"She has the beginning stages of Alzheimer's."

"So that's grounds for taking the boys away?"

"The state doesn't think that she's fit to take care of them."

Spot shook his head trying to understand why people couldn't mind their own business. Little did he know that Race was coming up with a plan.

XXXX

Skittery turned off the shower hearing someone at the door. He groaned as he quickly threw on a pair of basketball shirts and jerked open the door. He struggled with his shirt as he walked down the hall.

As he made his way down the hall the sound got louder. Someone was knocking on the door. He looked through the peephole not seeing anything. He looked out the window by the door and saw someone walking down the walkway. It was David.

Skittery quickly opened the door and took the stairs two at a time to catch up with him. David turned as he was about to open his car door.

"I didn't think anyone was home."

"I just got out of the shower. I had to get dressed. What did you need?"

"Spot called Jack a little while ago. Something about a woman Race knows is being threatened by Child Protective Services. They want to take her grandsons away."

"Why didn't Spot or Race call here?"

"Because Jack was adopted by his step dad after his mom died."

"They wanted his opinion." Skittery said with a nod.

"I tried to tell Jack that it could wait."

"It's fine. I'll tell Sarah to call Race when she gets home."

"All right. I'll see you around."

Skittery walked back into the apartment pushing what David had told him to the back of his mind. He would tell Sarah when she got home. Until then he'd try not to think about it.

XXXX

Race turned off the phone before throwing it on the couch. He couldn't remember the last time he was this mad. Sometimes he wished he didn't care so much. He wouldn't take back that he told Regina that he knew someone who was a social worker. He would do what he could to help her. But what she had just told him made him wish that he could do something more.

She had called him crying because someone from Child Protective Services had come to get the boys. She was in hysterics when he promised that he would be there as soon as he could. He had to call Sarah first. He needed her advice on what he should tell Regina.

"Hello?"

"Hey Sarah."

"Hey Race. Everything okay?"

"No. Regina lost her grandsons a little while ago."

"Someone came to get them?"

"Yeah."

"Do you know if they told her where they were taking them?"

"She didn't say. I'm gonna call her back in a few minutes."

"I'm sorry."

"Is there anything that can she can do to get them back?"

"Has she gone to the doctor to see if she's capable of raising them?"

"She said she had. Her doctor said it would be better if someone else took care of them."

"So she can't be examined. I don't know what else to tell you. Unless someone she knows adopts them there isn't anything she can do."

"You mean another member of the family?"  
"Yeah."

"I'll talk to her about it. Right now I need to go see her."

"Let me know how things go."

"I will."

He drove as fast as he could across town. He was going to the agency that Regina had given him the name of. He would talk to someone there before going to see her. Maybe he would be able to work something out.


	20. Above and Beyond the Call of Duty

**Disclaimer: Nope, still don't own them.**

Jack hadn't talked to his dad since that summer. He was the only dad he had ever known. His real dad hadn't been around since he was a baby. The only time he was mentioned was when he would send child support checks. Janet Kelly wanted more for her son than that. So when she found out that she had cancer at twenty nine she had made John promise that he would take care of Jack if she died.

She died six months later and Jack became Johns' responsibility. It had taken some getting used to but after a couple of months and once the adoption process was over things had turned out fine. They were each other's support system when Jack was younger. So it was only natural that Jack took his last name when he was fifteen.

Jack had never understood why John had done it. He didn't know if he could do the same thing if he were him. But he was thankful for everything he had done for him over the years.

"You okay?" David asked sitting next to Jack.

"Yeah. I was just thinking."

"About what?"

"My dad. He gave up a lot when I was growing up. He didn't have to, he just did it."

"Why are you thinking about that?"

"What's going on with Race and Spot made me think about it."

"You're dad is pretty special. It takes a real man to raise a child that isn't his."

"My mom told me just before she died that she had made the right decision."

"About what?"

"I didn't find out until I was fourteen that she had signed her parental rights over to him."

"So that the adoption process would be easier."

"Yeah."

"Your mom seems like she was a great woman."

"She was."

"Things are gonna be okay. You know that don't you?"

"I just don't like the idea of them being taken away from the only family they know."

"What happened to your real dad?"

"The last I heard he was in prison. That was six years ago."

"John did a great job raising you."

"My mom taught him everything she knew. She gave him a crash course not long before she died."

The two of them sat in silence not knowing what else to say. Jack was grateful that John had been man enough to step up and do what he had done. He had talked to his biological dad only twice in his life. Frank Sullivan had left his wife and son not long after Jack was born. He hadn't looked back and Jack wasn't going to either. It was his loss for missing out on being apart of Jack's life.

XXXX

Race sat in Regina's kitchen listening as she explained how everything had happened that morning. The boys had been seperated when Race showed up at the boys home where they were staying. Allen was scared to the point of having a nervous breakdown while Elijah pleaded to be put with his younger brother so he could calm him down.

The Social Worker spent half an hour talking to Race about Regina's options.

"There isn't any way that the boys can go back to her?"

"I wish there was, but there isn't. It isn't that simple."

"Do they have another family member that they can live with?"

"The only one we have found was an uncle and aunt in California. They're on their way here now."

Race left thinking that there had to be something else he could do. He didn't want the boys to be far from their grandmother. He had been able to talk the owner of the house to put the boys together after he had talked to them. They seemed like good kids. Regina had done a good job of raising them.

XXXX

Sarah talked to Race late that night. She had given him a couple of options. One being that he could file for adoption of the boys himself. Could he see himself taking care of them? Elijah was almost seventeen, so he wouldn't be too much trouble. But Allen was only eleven. Which meant that Race would be responsible for molding him into a man. He didn't know if he could handle that much responsibility.

What would Spot have to say if he knew that Race was actually contemplating what Sarah had mentioned? He would agree to it more than likely. But it would take a lot of begging and pleading. Especially when it came to Allen.

With his mind made up he decided that he would talk to Spot about it that night.


	21. Light Years From Home

**Disclaimer: Do we have to go through this again? I don't own them.**

The bell rang letting him know that it was time for classes to switch. It was only a few weeks into the school year and he already loved his job. With Sarah being less a month from her due date he knew things wouldn't stay the way they were for long. But he was doing something that he loved, so the lack of sleep wouldn't matter.

The room started to fill with students as he tinkered with the piano. There was whispering and muffled conversations as they made their way to their seats. Skittery loved everything about teaching. He had vowed to be a better teacher than the music teacher at his high school. He had only taken the class for a month and he'd had detention three times. He didn't want to shove his choice of music on these kids. They would only rebel if he did that. Drama had been a better choice for him back then. Medda had been a great teacher. She was who Skittery wanted to be like.

He started the class with warm ups and smiled as their voices blended together. Once class had started he mentioned that he wanted them to listen to something he had brought in. They groaned and complained as the song started.

"Give it a chance."

"Did you listen to this when you were younger?" Josh asked from the front row.

"Yeah I did. And I happen to like it."

The song ended and everyone was quiet.

"Who was that?" Miranda asked from the back row.

"That was Billy Joel. And the song was 'The Longest Time'. It's one of the songs I want you all to sing for district. Those of you who try out that is. I just wanted your opinions."

"It was cool. I liked it." Miranda said nodding.

Skittery looked around the room to see almost everyone nodding their heads in agreement. He smiled in victory as he stood behind the piano again. Maybe these kids did appreciate music the way he did. It was something positive to think about.

XXXX

Spot hadn't warmed up to the idea of Elijah and Allen at first. Once he met them and saw the way Race was with Allen he knew that they needed to be in their grandmothers's life. Their Aunt and Uncle had yet to file for custody of them so there was still a chance that he and Race could file. Regina deserved to be with her grandsons. Race and Spot adopting them was the only way that would happen.

He knew the adoption process would be long and he would be under scrutiny while Child Services decided if they were qualified enough to take the boys. Then Regina, her daughter, and son-in-law had to agree to it. Which would be fairly easy. But was he ready to take on raising an eleven year old boy? He and Race fought. A lot. Allen would be subjected to that for the next seven years if in fact they did adopt him.

After thinking about it he realized it was worth it to make a difference in the boys life. He would talk to Race about it when he got home from work.

XXXX

Sarah had been bedridden for almost two weeks. Her doctor had said that she was putting too much strain on herself and the baby at her last appointment. So she had taken her maternity leave a few weeks early. She'd finished the babies room that afternoon and she couldn't wait to show it to Skittery. She looked at her watch with a smile. He should be home soon.

They had a nightly routine now. She would sit at the table while he made dinner. He would tell her about his day and she would tell him about hers. It was a temporary routine, but it was one that she loved. She missed going to work everyday. She was starting to get a case of cabin fever.

She heard the front door open and Skittery could be heard in the hall putting his keys on the coffee table. She slowly walked down the hall watching him. His sleeves were rolled up and his tie was undone but still around his neck. She pulled it loose as she kissed his cheek. He smiled wrapping an arm around her.

"I finished the babies room today." She said taking hold of one of his hands.

"Yeah?" He said looking down at her giving her an interested look.

"Come on." She said pulling him down the hall.

They stopped in front of the room next to theirs. Sarah reached inside to turn on the light letting Skittery get his first look at the room. She hadn't let him see it through the whole process. They had both picked out the furniture and the paint but she had decorated it herself.

He looked around the room taking in pale green color scheme. Neither of them had wanted it to be traditional pink or blue so they had gone for a neutral color. He walked into room opening the closet. He ran his fingers over one of the pink dresses that were hung on the rack. It was official, they were ready for the baby. All they needed was their little girl. Then everything would be complete. They only had to wait a few more weeks.


	22. Introducing Baby Miller

**Dislaimer: My diabolicle scheme has not been put to use. So I still don't own them.**

Skittery woke up with a start. He turned to check on Sarah but she wasn't there. Their door was open and light was filtering in from the hall. He threw his legs over the side stifling a yawn. The light was coming from the living room and he could see Sarah's shadow pacing back and forth.

He watched her from the kitchen. She groaned rubbing her back. He walked around the corner nearly running into her. He grabbed hold of her arms to keep her from losing her balance.

"What's wrong?"

"I don't know. I woke up in pain. It's like someone's taking a sledge hammer to my back and my sides are on fire."

"Do you want to go to the hospital?"

She nodded raking a hand through her hair. He quickly got dressed then grabbed a pair of shoes for her. She didn't care that she wearing her pajamas. She just wanted the pain to go away.

On the way to the hospital Sarah groaned biting back a yelp.

"You okay?"

"My water just broke." She said just above a whisper.

"Are you sure?"

"I'm positive." She said nodding her head.

The baby wasn't due for another three weeks. But that didn't matter now, she was ready and luckily so were they.

Sarah lay on her side as the doctor gave her a shot of epidural. Skittery had left to call her parents with Jack. So that left her with David. David didn't do needles, he didn't like to be around them period. So Sarah had understood when he had bolted as soon as the word needle was mentioned.

David stood in the hall with his back to the room hoping that the doctor didn't hurt Sarah. Skittery and Jack came off the elevator as the doctor came out of the room. He talked to Skittery while David and Jack took a walk.

"How are you holding up?" Jack asked as they stopped at a coffee machine.

"Fine. I'm just tired."

They had been there since midnight and now it was almost four. Neither of them were looking forward to calling their bosses and telling them that they weren't coming in. David had promised to call Skittery's school and tell them what was going on. As it was they were going to be in a bind to find someone to fill his spot at the last minute. They couldn't think about that now.

Jack handed David a cup of coffee before getting one for himself and Skittery. They made their way back to the room hearing Esther in the hall. She stood at the receptionist desk talking to one of the nurses when Jack went back to the room. David walked over to his mother putting a hand on her shoulder.

"How is she?"

"She's doing good. She got a shot of epidural a little while ago."

"Already?" Esther asked sounding concerned.

"Yes ma'am."

"You and Jack go home and get some sleep. You look like a zombie."

David nodded as he went to find Jack. He told Sarah he was leaving as their mother came into the room. She hadn't even been there ten minutes and she already had control of the situation. She could handle anything. That was one of the things he loved about her.

XXXX

Race and Spot sat outside the boarding house owners office wondering what was taking so long. They had been there for three hours. They had filed for temporary custody of the boys so that they could see their mother be released from jail. It was only for a couple of weeks but it was a trial run to see if they could handle things.

Elijah was in his room when they were finally allowed to get the boys. Spot stood at his door watching him. He was sitting at the window seat drawing. He looked up giving him a blank look.

"Get you're things together. You're coming with us."

"What?"

"Race and I applied for temporary custody of you and your brother. The papers just went through."

"Really?" Elijah asked giving him a credulous look.

"Race is getting Allen now."

"Give me a few minutes." He said moving around the room.

"Pack enough for two weeks."

"That means everything." He said not looking up from folding a shirt.

Race and Allen were coming down the hall as Elijah and Spot walked towards the stairs. Spot fell into step with Race letting the brothers walk ahead of them. He put an arm on Race's shoulder getting his attention. Race looked at him giving him a curious look. Spot smiled at him giving him a reassuring look. If they made it through the next two weeks than they would know if they could handle the boys.

XXXX

Sarah was exhausted. She knew Skittery wasn't doing much better by the way he laid his head against wall as he sat next to the bed. Her mother had talked the doctor into bringing a cot in so she could sleep in the room. The sun was peeking through the blinds as she closed her eyes in frustration. She had made so much progress in the middle of the night. And now it was like things were at a stand still.

In an hour she would need another epidural. She had talked with her dad and Les for almost an hour while Skittery slept in the chair. He hadn't wanted to fall asleep, but Sarah had told him she wanted him to. It was going to be his job to keep her awake when the baby decided that she was ready to come out.

The doctor came in a few minutes later to check on her. He looked grim as he put his stethoscope back around his neck.

"The baby is breach. We'll need to get you ready for surgery as soon as possible."

"Was she not like that when you checked on me last?"

"No she was fine. You don't need to worry Mrs. Miller, everything is going to be fine." The doctor said giving her a reassuring smile.

Sarah looked at Skittery with tears in her eyes. He looked back at her with wide eyes. She took a deep breath to calm herself as Skittery took hold of her hands.

"I won't let anything happen to you or the baby. You trust me don't you?"

"I trust you." Sarah said just above a whisper.

"I'm gonna go call David and Jack. Why don't you wake up your mom."

Skittery left the room a few seconds later. Sarah gently shook her mom trying to wake her up. Esther looked up at her with blurry eyes. Once Sarah was done explaining what was going on Esther said that she was going to the hospital chapel and that she would be back soon.

XXXX

Allen and Elijah were in their room when Race came home from the grocery store. Spot was in their room working on his computer as Race got dinner started. The boys could be heard laughing as Spot walked down the hall to the kitchen. He sat at the table while Race talked on the phone.

"That was David. Sarah has to have a C-Section. There was something wrong with the baby."

"Is she going to be okay?"

"She'll be fine. David said she just wasn't coming out on her own."

"Yeah, she's related to Skitts."

"That's for sure." Race said nodding his head.

The boys first day with them had gone well. Regina had been sick so she said not to bring the boys over until she was feeling better. She had been sick a lot lately. Her doctor said that she was in danger of her leukemia coming back. Her body wouldn't be able to handle another round of chemo. Elijah knew she didn't have much longer. She more than likely wouldn't be alive this time next year.

He wouldn't dwell on that. He would spend as much time with her while he still could. And he would make sure that Allen got to see her just as much.

XXXX

Sarah lay on the operating table looking up at Skittery. She had an oxygen mask over her mouth as she tried to keep her breathing calm. The baby would be born soon. She had to keep her mind focused on that. She felt Skittery run his fingers through her hair making her open her eyes. He mouthed that he loved her and she smiled in reply.

They heard a shrill cry as the doctor held up the baby. Skittery and Sarah let out a excited sigh at the same time. The nurse cleaned her as she continued to cry. She was placed in Skittery's arms a few seconds later.

"Does she have a name yet?" The nurse asked looking down at the baby.

"Hannah Leigh."

"Hannah Leigh Miller. I like it." The nurse before smiling down at the baby.

Sarah wished that she could hold the baby. But she knew that she would hold her plenty later. It had been a long night and now all she wanted to do was take care of her little girl and then go to sleep. She had earned it.


	23. Adjustments Needed

**Disclaimer. I still don't own them. :grumble: Darn it. :grumble:**

The two weeks that Elijah, and Allen were with them seemed to fly by. And on the last day they were with Race and Spot their mother was released from jail. They both wanted to see her, even if for a little while. She would be going to a halfway house in the city as part of her parole agreement. Which meant that she couldn't see the boys except on the weekends. She had long since signed custody of the boys over to her mother. Their father had left when Allen was two, he hadn't been heard from since.

Deborah Myles hadn't seen her youngest son in six years. But she talked to them both on the phone and through letters. No one knew how Allen would react when he saw her. He silently clutched Elijah's hand and hid behind Regina.

Race and Spot stood off to the side as Deborah talked to Elijah. He was trying to coax Allen from behind their grandmother. Allen violently shook his head as he tightened his grip on Elijah's hand.

"Leave him alone Lijah. If he doesn't want to you can't make him." Regina said calmly.

"Yes ma'am."

Deborah looked over at Race and Spot eyeing them suspiciously. Regina looked at them warmly.

"That's Tony and Sean. They're the ones who want to adopt the boys."

Deborah said nothing, she just watched them. They both knew what she was doing. She was looking down on them. She didn't have the right to do that. Even if she was the boys mother.

XXXX

Skittery lay on the couch with Hannah sleeping on his chest. He could hear the shower turn off as Sarah got done with her shower. Things were hectic but they were starting to find a rhythm. Hannah had come home three days after she was born. She'd had jaundice when she was born. But she had been perfectly healthy since then.

Skittery looked down at her wondering how he had gotten so lucky. She was an easy going baby, and yet she was stubborn too. When she wanted something she wanted it right then, and she didn't care how loud or how long she had to scream to get it. Sarah said she got that from Skittery. He wasn't going to argue with her, he knew he could be hard to deal with at times.

They were easing into parenthood. Sarah was a natural at taking care of Hannah. While Skittery was always asking her questions about everything. He had never fed a baby, much less changed a diaper. But Sarah had to give him credit, he was getting better.

She stood in the entryway watching them. He had a hand sprawled across Hannah's back while the other hung off the side of the couch. Sarah silently walked out of the room to get her camera. Luckily they hadn't changed positions before she was able to take their picture.

Skittery opened his eyes as he heard the camera go off. Sarah smiled watching them grateful that they finally had some time to be a family. She loved her mother, but she wouldn't let Sarah or Skittery do anything for themselves. Esther meant well, but they would never learn if she did everything for them.

Esther had left that morning and no one was more happy about that than Sarah. Things had been chaotic while she was there. She was still waiting for things to settle down.

XXXX

Blink walked into the apartment in a daze. He hadn't slept in over two days, and now he was paying for it. He had been living on coffee and cigarettes for the past week and now he was drained. He tossed his books on the coffee table before throwing himself onto the couch. He closed his eyes with a sigh hoping to get some sleep before Mush came home.

They had only seen each other in passing for almost a month. The only time they were together was when they were sleeping. He wouldn't last much longer if it kept up. They talked on the phone constantly but that wasn't enough.

Soon he fell asleep but not before making a mental note to talk Mush into staying in for the night.

XXXX

Specs rubbed his temples to keep the headache he knew was coming at bay. Working long hours was something he had gotten used to. He hadn't even given up his schedule when Dutchy moved in. They saw each other as much as they could, but they were both workaholics.

But they had never brought work home with them. They would stay until all of that days work was done. Even if that meant not coming home until ten. This account was going to be the death of him. He just knew it. He heard someone coming down the hall and he wondered who else was there. He ignored them as he went back to what he was doing.

"I thought you might be hungry." Dutchy said from the door.

"I'm starving. Who let you in?"

"Arthur was leaving as I came in." He said putting a bag on the desk.

They ate in silence being at ease just being together. Dutchy propped his feet up on the desk as Specs went back to work. It was times like these when Specs was glad that they worked close together. They met for lunch when they could and they had both been known to stop by the other's work until they were done for the night.

Dutchy opened his laptop and plugged his headphones in as he started to work. He knew Specs would need peace and quiet to get his work done. He was more than happy just knowing that he was there.

XXXX

Mush walked in carrying three bags of groceries with more downstairs. He saw Blink asleep on the couch glad that he was finally sleeping. Mush hadn't been sleeping much either and he was glad to know that he would finally get some sleep tonight. He was quiet as he went back downstairs to get the rest of the groceries than lay down on the love seat once everything was put away.

They didn't fight much, but they had both been on edge lately. It always happened around finals. Mush would worry that Blink was spreading himself too thin, and Blink would get agitated because Mush wouldn't leave him alone. Things would be fine once finals were over. Only three more days, Mush could wait it out.

**I know that this is short, so I'm posting the next chapter along with this one. I promise, I won't wait so long before updating again. I got wrapped up in another story, and it took on a life of it's own.**


	24. Two Years Later Epilogue

**AN: Wow, I can't believe this story is FINALLY over. I love it so much that I almost didn't want **

**it to end. This is it kiddos, the end of a story that started out in a not so happy time in my life. **

**Things have changed since then. I'm sorry for delaying this for so long. My computer crashed a **

**few months back and I finally got around to buying a new one. Let me know what you think.**

**Two Years Later**

Life can speed right by you; whether if you want it to or not. All you can do is buckle up and hang on tight. No one knew that better than Race or Spot. In less than a month Elijah would be graduating from high school.

Having Elijah and Allen in their lives had taught them a valuable lesson. Nothing was more important than the two of them. All fights the two of them had had over the past year had come to a halt whenever Allen would come into the room.

Regina had died only three months after Victoria was released from prison. Her body just couldn't fight off the pneumonia that had taken over her. This then led to a seven month court battle where the judge thought that it would best for the boys to be raised close to their mother.

That decision hadn't come without court mandated therapy sessions for Tony and Sean. Tony was forced to deal with the way his father treated him over the years. This wasn't easy; because Race had never talked about his dad with anyone.

It had been a little over a year since the boys had come to live with them. Elijah hadn't taken to living with them as easily as Allen had. They had been with them for four months before he finally let his guard down. He had been so scared that Tony and Sean would send them back to Child Protective Services.

They saw their mom once a week. She still had to have supervised visits. That didn't matter to Allen, he was just happy that he got to see her. Victoria, Tony, and Sean had reached an understanding. Once she was free of government care they would help find an apartment, a job, and help her with anything that she might needed.

Tony and Sean had survived a lot in the seven years that they had been together. There had been some very high highs, and some deeper than low lows. But they had made it through intact. Not a lot of people could say that. They were either very lucky, or certifiably crazy.

XXXX

"Babe?" Jack yelled from upstairs.

David stopped what he was doing and headed for the stairs. He was halfway up the stairs when Jack came down the hall.

"You could have just answered me." he said rolling his eyes.

"Are you looking for something?" David asked ignoring him.

"I'm looking for the box that has my laptop in it."

"It's in the office. I unpacked it already."

"Thanks." Jack said before kissing him quickly.

David went back downstairs to finish unpacking the boxes in the kitchen. The move from California to Texas had gone fine. A lot easier than his move to California. Then again, he wasn't trying to save his and Jack's relationship this time.

When Jack had mentioned that his office was relocating him, plus giving him a promotion David had been happy for him. That had been three months ago. The whirlwind of packing, selling the house, and David finding a job in Austin that followed was finally starting to slow down.

They had been in Austin a week, and they were settling into an easy rhythm. Jack would be starting his job in a week. That gave them some time to get used to the city and its people.

Jack's footsteps could be heard coming down the hall and into the kitchen a few minutes later. He leaned against the counter, watching David load the cabinet with dishes from the dishwasher.

"Have you gotten your assignment from the Chronicle yet?"

"Not yet. I'll probably get it when I go in in the morning."

"How does it feel to have a desk job again?"

"Great. Working from home was nice. But I had too much time on my hands. You know me, if I don't

have anything to do, I get bored."

"I'll give you something to do." Jack said suggestively.

"You always do." David said with a smile.

He let Jack lead him upstairs. Now as a good time as any to christen the house; again.

XXXX

Mush walked into the town house to silence. 'Blink must not be home from school yet.' He thought to himself as he walked through the house to their bedroom. He had hoped that Ryan would be there when he got home. He hadn't seen him in almost two weeks. Why the director hadn't scheduled the recording session in New York was beyond him.

It was a small price to pay for an up and coming Broadway actor. After two years Mush had finally made it. The six month European tour of The King and I had sealed the deal.

They hadn't seen much of each other in the past year, but they made the best of what little time they did have together. Now that was starting to pay off. The musical that he was in was slated for a ten month run. This would his longest job so far.

"Michael?" Ryan called from the foyer.

"I'm in the bedroom."

Blink could be heard coming down the hall. Mush turned, waiting for him. He came into the room, not saying a word. He pulled Mush to him, before burying his face in his neck. Mush sighed before wrapping his arms around Blink's neck. Blink moved closer as he lifted his head. Their eyes met as he gave Mush a lazy smile.

"I missed you."

"I missed you more."

Blink laughed while shaking his head.

"That's not possible. I've probably failed all of my exams. I wrote your name instead of mine on my

Psych exam." he said with a huff.

"I almost slipped and called some guy Ryan the other day."

"It's official, we shouldn't be apart. We drive everyone around us crazy."

"You've got me for the next year at least. Think about that."

"I still have to share you." he said, rolling his eyes.

"You're just going to have to deal with it." Mush said before lightly kissing him.

"I'm still the one you'll come home to, right?"

"Always."

"That chicken peck you gave me wasn't enough. Come here." Blink said before leaning in.

Their lips met in a gentle kiss. Blink's hands explored Mush's back while Mush lovingly ran his hands through Blink's hair. Their relationship had always been solid. Nothing could break it down.

XXXXX

He stared at the picture in front of him. His wife, two year old daughter, and now four month old son stared back at him. His wife looked tired, but happy while his daughter grinned from ear to ear. His son was asleep in Sarah's arms. He had taken that picture minutes after Joshua had been born.

Sarah sat on the couch, brushing Hannah's hair. She watched Skittery out of the corner of her eye. The baby started to fuss and she stood to go and get him.

"I'll get him." Skittery said, putting a hand on her arm.

He walked out of the room as Sarah watched him.

"You're a lucky little girl. Do you know that?" She asked as she affectionately ran her fingers through

Hannah's hair.

"Why?" Hannah asked looking up at her.

"You're daddy loves you so much." Sarah said with a smile.

"Josh too?"

"Yes, he loves Josh too." she said with a laugh.

"Does he love you?"

"Yes, I do." Skittery said as he walked back into the room.

Hannah climbed into Sarah's lap, giving Skittery the chance to sit next to them. He cradled Joshua in his arms as Sarah turned towards him. He draped an arm over the back of the couch as Sarah leaned against his shoulder. Life didn't get much better.

XXXX

No one ever said that moving back home was easy. No one knew that better than Specs. His dad had taken his divorce from Helen fine. Specs was elated to see her go, along with her two sniveling brats. Specs liked kids just fine, but Mitch and Audrey were the Spawns of Satan.

No, his reason for coming home was his dad's health. He had been diagnosed with a brain tumor less than a month ago. He had refused to move in with Specs and Dutchy. If he was going to die, he was going to die at home.

That left Specs no choice but to take a leave of absence from work. An undetermined leave of absence. Which left him no time for Dutchy? He came up on the weekends. Even then, their time was spent caring for George.

Late at night was the only time that they had together. By then, they were both so tired all they could think about was going to sleep.

"Can you stay an extra night?"

"If it were any other weekend I would say yes. I have a meeting at nine tomorrow morning."

"I'll wake you up early." Specs said before rolling over on his side.

"How early?"

"It takes you an hour to get into the city, so, six. That'll give us time for ourselves in the morning."

"Set the alarm." Dutchy said before undressing.

Specs pulled him onto the bed before draping an arm over his stomach. Dutchy kissed his temple before closing his eyes.

No couple was the same. No couple dealt with things the same way. Yet, for these five couples they made the decision to stick it out when most would have ran away in fear.


End file.
